


Whispers From the Fog

by LavvyWrites



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Breathplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Marijuana, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavvyWrites/pseuds/LavvyWrites
Summary: You're not afraid, not any more you're not. With this rusted, torn piece of metal in your hand nothing could stop you. Finally you can be free and do what you want. The whispers want blood? You'll give them blood. They want you to play their game? You'll show them what it means to be the best.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Reader, Julie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Julie/Frank Morrison, Kate Denson/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Killer!Reader I love dead by daylight and I've been itching to write a fic for it. This is my first fic in a long time and I dont have a beta so I'm sorry for errors! Really whlanted to try something new so let me know what you guys think :)

How did you get here? That was your first thought. Who are you? Came quickly after the first. 

You slowly opened your eyes, your vision was blurry for a moment, but quickly focused. You were on your hands and knees, in a forest, the grass was dark and rich but still felt course and brittle beneath your fingers. Your hair hung in your face, pushing it aside you raised your head to gain more information of your surroundings.there was a thick fog blanketing the area, tall pines stretched high in the sky. It was very dark, you felt like it was very late at night.

Despite waking up completely disoriented in a forest, you felt,good? Great even. Relaxing into a sitting position, you tried to remember how you got there, who you were, anything. You stretched your arms above your head in probably the most amazing stretch of your life, well, that you could remember. 

As you lowered your arms you noticed something, laying innocently in the grass next to you was a rusted, twisted piece of metal. Picking it up, you inspected it closer, the rusted end was definitely sharper, and was that, blood? That was definitely dried blood smeared all over it. Your first thought was that it's weird the weapon didn't bother you, instinctively you knew that it was a good thing. You felt, safer, with it in your grasp.

After testing out a few swings, you felt a grin stretch across your face. You were ready, your mind was alight with curiosity, it was almost as if there was a hushed whisper echoing in the back of your head. It urged you forward, you were ready.

You stood upright quickly and strode confidently forward, you'd get out of this forest eventually. You were clad in ripped black jeans, black sneakers, and a tight fitting longsleeved white shirt. Idly you noted this is something you would have liked to wear before it all happened. 

Before what happened?

Your feet suddenly came to an abrupt stop, rooting you in place. Ok this was weird, but the whispering curiosity in your mind seems even more excited than before. It was a long minute you stood there, counting the seconds in your head. You clench your weapon anxiously.

Go.

You're moving again quickly, on a whim, you look behind you. There is a massive wall blocking you from the forest behind you. As you turned back forward you noticed the trees thinning and opening up to a massive corn field. You were filled with restless anticipation, what was this game you were playing? How did you know this was a game?

You stand in the middle of the field and pause. Listening carefully, you halt your breathing. The rustling of wind, the sway of the stalks, and the crunch of grass under someone's feet? You were not alone. Sticking the makeshift handle of your weapon in your back pocket you moved quickly through the corn towards the soft noise you heard.

Your footsteps were soft as you moved quickly closing the space. you crouched down slightly, moving slower now that you were close. You saw a girl, your age, she looked a little worse for wear but was searching determinedly through a chest. You didn't call out to her though. You wanted her to notice you first.

Something was drawing you towards her, you wondered if her hair felt as soft as it looked, or like everything else, rough and disappointing. She seemed anxious, steadily checking over her shoulder as if she knew there was someone lurking nearby. You wondered if she could somehow sense you were there, like how you were able to hear her careful footsteps from so far.

You felt a warm flush spread across your face as you imagined how she would scream if you sunk your teeth in to her. Pulled at the pretty blonde hair. You wanted her to writhe under your touch, pain, pleasure, in this moment it didn't matter. You just wanted to hear her scream, just for you.

She picked up a small toolbox and frowned at it before closing the chest quietly. When she noticed you peering at her, she jumped, hand flying to her mouth. With wide eyes, she lowered her hands, speaking in a loud whisper. "Are you new?" 

Honestly? That baffled you, new to what, where are you. You had this incredible urge to close the difference between you, feel her warm skin, watch the life slowly bleed from her eyes…

"Yes, I think I am." You finally answered, quirking your lips into what you hope was a friendly smile. You weren't whispering, and she flinched from your volume and shushed you. You didn't want her to know all the vile things running though your mind as you looked at her, not yet.

"There are killers and then there are survivors, us. One of them four of us. We have to power generators to leave and they try and kill us before we can escape. Even if you escape you're stuck in this world, I'm sorry, it's a lot to take in but we have to work together in this." She looked, sad, you suppose, but you couldn't find it in your heart to feel bad for her. "Do you feel your heart racing? That means the killer is close, stick with me and stay quiet and I'll get us out of here."

Although annoyingly long winded, this girl just told you everything you needed to know. You slowly rose to your full height and her eyes widened, and she went pale. You took a step forward and she flailed backwards, landing on her ass. "Y-you're not a survivor, are you?" She asked, voice shaking.

Neither of you could look away, your eyes locked as you stood in a silent standoff. You wanted her the most, you wanted to feel her rich red blood drip from your fingers, lick it from her pretty skin. Sink your weapon into her over and over and watch her die. You felt your friendly smile stretch into a feral grin, and finally answered her. You retrieved your weapon from your pocket "Run."

And she was off, and so were you. She tried to lose you in the corn, but vibrant red scratch marks followed her fast feet. The first time your makeshift blade found her, it sunk into the soft meat of her side. Her scream was beautiful but she kept running. She seemed to be trying to out run you by circling debris, she kept looking to a pallet laying innocently in your path. You were getting close to hitting her again when she suddenly threw a pallet down between you.

After narrowingly avoiding being hit you once again locked eyes with the survivor. "Why are you doing this, you're just a girl, you're not a monster!" She yelled, her voice choked as she clutched her bleeding side, the blood pooling around her feet.

A loud ding of a generator echoed through the field. Your voice was deathly calm, cold and unforgiving. "You don't know me," you paused before shouting "I don't even know ME." She had played with you long enough, you wanted her to stop talking now. You raised your foot and stomped the pallet between you and lunged for her.

She should have kept running, you thought, as you sunk your weapon into her chest. She coughed and sputtered blood flying from her lips to land on your face as you kneeled over her. Why didn't she die? You stabbed her again and she let out another pretty scream but still didn't die. 

You couldn't help yourself when she was like this, her hair fanned out behind her you leaned close, your noses practically touching. She whimpered and turned her face away "Please, dont do this.." her eyes, wide and fearful, locked into yours.

"This is the part I play in this game right?" You purred leaning ever so closer, just when you were a moment away from touching your lips to hers, she turned her head and you noticed a few fat tears spill down her flushed cheeks.

The whispers were so loud now, consuming your every thought, every action. You let them guide you. Standing you picked her up and slung her over your shoulder. She tried to wiggle and escape, but your feet lead you to a gruesome meat hook before she could. Tossing her on there, you abruptly turned, ignoring her agony filled wail.

You liked her more when she wasn't speaking. 

That was fun, you wanted to meet the other three though, hopefully they would be less annoying than the first.

While they were less annoying, you found yourself adjusting to this game easily. Stab, stab, hook. Repeat. You loved their screams, the feeling of them struggling against you in vain, their warm blood covering your skin. Your clothes were a mess at this point, your white shirt was stained red and clung even tighter to your skin

There was one left. Two generators left to be done. She wasn't going to escape. It was the first one, you knew she would be taken away if you put her up on the hook again.

Hatch.

What's a hatch?

You wandered around, not finding her at generators, until you start to hear an almost melodic sound in the distance. It is a massive black escape hatch, filled with the thick fog that blanketed the area around you. She could get away from you if she found this. She wasn't allowed to leave until you were done with her.

Something moved and you heard a pained whimper, after slamming the hatch closed you wheeled around to the sound. There she was, shaking, blood dripping from her lips, covered in cuts and bruises. All by your hands. It was almost intoxicating looking at her like that.

Once again, the hunter chased its prey. It didnt take long this time, you learned her tricks and you broke so many of those stupid pallets. When you tackled her, she went down easy, despite all your running, you weren't tired in the slightest. I mean if you HAD to find something to complain about it would be that your hair kept getting in your face. 

In one hand you pinned her wrists above her head, your other held your rusted blade to her throat. She looked so angry and defeated, it was kind of cute. She wiggled under your hold but your legs and thighs on either side of her held her in place. She quit when your pressed the blade a little harder against her skin.

"What do you want?"

What did you want? Knowing who you are would be nice, but right now you kind of wish there were more of these survivors to hunt down. 

"What's your name?" You asked, honestly curious, the whispers were urging you to put her on a hook, watch her body ascend to the sky like the others. They were impatient, but they could wait.

"I'm Kate, what's your name?" She asked, voice shaking, she was clearly terrified. You had the urge to lick the blood from those trembling plump lips but held back because she'd probably fight you. You had no desire to force your affections on to her, though the thought was definitely hanging around in the back of your mind.

"I don't know." You answered honestly, your head tilting to the side slightly, a few strands of hair falling into your face. "Why don't you just call me Killer for now and I'll let you know when I figure it out." You smiled at her, but she returned it with a grimace.

She looked like she was in a lot of pain, she whimpered adorably when you squeezed her with your thighs. The sudden urge to grind yourself against her, take pleasure from her pain, was overwhelming. But you held yourself back, for now. "So from what I know, this is a game where I get to kill you guys over and over with no repercussion?" You paused and she nodded. "I'm guess it's more than just you four that have to play though." Another nod. You kind of wanted her to speak again but she had a habit of being annoying. "And there are more killers, like me, out there that get to kill you guys."

"Sort of." She coughed out but didn't elaborate, which unsurprisingly, annoyed you.

"Sort of?" You prompted, digging your blade a bit more at her skin. You got a little distracted watching the blood slowly bubble up from where it was starting to slice her skin.

"They don't look like you, they were masks or they're monsters, you're so, normal, I even thought you were a survivor at first!" She wailed from the pain, and ol look she was crying now, it must hurt a lot. But that information was interesting.

You kind of wished you had a cool mask, but as soon as you thought that you decided it would be much better for them to see your face as you watched the life leave their body. Let them know it was YOU that had finally killed them. It was like you could almost remember something but it was shrouded in shadows. 

Kate whimpered again under you and you decided you had enough. You stood and slung her over your shoulder. Shame you had to kill her, even though she was annoying you had to admit you were a little interested in getting under those clothes. She'd never want to do that with someone who kills her over and over so you dismissed the idea.

You hoisted her body onto a hook, your eyes locking until the moment she closed her eyes and screamed from the pain of the metal sinking in to her. When she opened them again she met your eyes with a pained cry before she was lifted into the abyss.

The fog suddenly rolled in thick, the wind howling. The ground shifted beneath your feet and you found yourself someplace new.  
Someplace, vaguely familiar?

There was a big house settled between the trees and you could faintly see the top of some type of shed in the distance.

You didn't like it here.

Looking down at your feet, you noted a black hair tie sitting in the grass. Well, wasn't that just what you needed? After pulling your hair up into a ponytail, you dusted your hands off on your jeans and looked around. Well, might as well find out why this place makes you so uncomfortable.


	2. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet another killer, and learn a bit more about the realm you were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter so quickly?? I already have been working on chapter 3 and if it's not posted by tonight it will most likely be posted tomorrow!

The house itself didn't ring any bells, it was large and nice, though everything seems kind of dusty and it was sparsely furnished. You went through all the rooms, nothing. The whispers told you that this was where you lived between trials, the game. You picked out one room for yourself, it was large and facing the treeline, you didn't have to see that shed in the distance from here. Even though the whispers told you that you lived here, this didn't feel like your home. 

You stopped in what appeared to be the bathroom and debated seeing if the shower worked to clean all the blood on you and a change of clothes would have been nice. However, as soon as you turned to look in the mirror you saw that you were clean and pristine once more. Huh, that was helpful.

You were alone, you knew that for certain, and that made you feel somewhat at ease. There was something about this area, you feel like you'd know the moment someone stepped into your domain.

Walking back ok outside you decided it was time to finally inspect the shed. It was run down, chipping green paint that almost blended in to the area around it. You pushed the heavy wooden door open and looked inside, even though it still seemed to be night time you had no difficulty seeing. It looked to be a standard tool shed, but pressed up against the back looked to be an old cellar door. There were chains and a lock in a pile and something told you it was to keep that door closed.

Sweat beaded at the back of your neck, how could it be that you could run and stab and chase and you never felt so much as winded, but here you stood completely petrified. You would not let this fear consume you.

Not any more.

You pushed forward.

Opening the cellar doors was easy, but every step you took down made you sick to your stomach. There was a lone exposed lightbulb illuminating the place, and once you reached the bottom, every fiber of your being was telling you to bolt back up the stairs and never look back.

There was a grimy mattress shoved in the corner with a pile of blankets, a sink, a toilet, a rusted heater, a low table with cushions, and some type of dresser pressed to the wall. Upon closer inspection you noticed how stained and filthy the mattress was, it made you want to vomit and you steered clear of it. The whole place smelled musky and stale. When you opened the dresser you were kind of surprised that you actually found clothes in them, in the main house everything was empty.

Lifting one of the shirts you saw that it was for someone much bigger than you, it was a guys shirt. You dropped it quickly and slammed the drawer shut, you entire being was recoiling from the cellar. Why was this familiar? Why is that THIS PLACE was what was familiar to you?

You ran back up the stairs and didn't look back. You didn't even realize you were holding your weapon so tightly it made your knuckles turn white. You had to get out of there. You ran as fast as you could, you couldn't stand to be here anymore. Little flashes of half memories plagued you and you just wanted to stop.

A friendly smile, a promise that turned out to be a lie, pain, confusion, and that small little room. You always knew when he came home because the suspended lightbulb shook above you as he opened the heavy wooden door. It just hurt so much, you felt like you were drowning, you didn't want to remember.

There was a gate ahead, not closed like in the trial, but opened up to the forest. You didn't hesitate before leaving, the house and the shed and all those painful half memories fading behind you.

You wondered if you closed the cellar door behind you if you could see scratch marks on the inside. You shook your head and left that bad thought behind you.

You could really go for a cigarette right now.

You kicked something with your foot and looked down curiously. There in the grass was a pack of cigarettes. Was this a coincidence? You bent and picked it up, it was a mostly full pack with a lighter shoved in it. After lighting one up you took a long slow drag, leaning against a tree.

The whispering in the back of your head was still a soft constant, but it was much easier to ignore when you weren't playing the game. It seemed, pleased with you? You did a good job the first time, you deserve to be rewarded.

The cigarettes were a little stale and something told you that it had been a long time since you last had one. Savoring it, you trekked onwards, hoping to find some more answers about this place.

The woods seemed endless as you wandered and as soon as you were tempted to turn back you saw a looming gate ahead. You were curious if it was yours or not. After all this place seems to give you whatever you wanted.

However, as soon as you past the gate the world faded into a quiet neighborhood street. The ever present fog hung low to the ground, illuminated by the flashing light of a police car. You stomped out the butt of your cigarette at the gate and entered. You didn't know how, but you knew that whoever lived here knew you were in their world.

You decided to take things slow, staying away from the main street and wandering around to take in your surroundings. You didn't know who lived here and if this is where another killer was you weren't entirely sure they'd appreciate you snooping around. But alas, they say curiosity killed the cat. So you pressed onward.

After creeping through two houses you felt someone looking at you, however, when you turned to the street no one was there. You knew that someone had been watching you. The real question was, how long did you not realize how long they were watching you.

A smarter girl would have probably left. A smarter girl wouldn't have passed those gates. However, you were not smart. You were prideful and arrogant and painfully curious.

You walked directly into the street. Stopping in the middle of the road you cupped you hands to your mouth and yelled, "I may not know who you are, but I know you're out there!" You announced to the fog. For a moment, you thought no one would emerge, but slowly a figure moved from behind a tree.

How he hid behind it you don't understand, he was massive, even from a distance you knew he towered over you. Blue coveralls, and the iconic mask of Michael Myers. Well fuck me, you couldn't believe it.

You knew the story behind Michael, his story was famous, there were movies made after him. The real story was that after escaping he disappeared with Laurie Strode and they were never seen again. That was years ago though, before you were born. In highschool you remembered that you loved slasher movies and scary stories. You held back a snort at the rediscovered information and wondered if you knew what you were meant to become back then.

You and Michael were locked in a silent standoff, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The black holes of his mask nearly pinned you to the spot. You were hard headed though, so you took the first step. He still hadn't said a word.

Step by step you moved closer, closing the distance between you to until you were only a few feet apart. You didn't break eye contact, something told you that if you showed him any sign of weakness it would end in bad news.

He put his hand up and you halted in your tracks. "Close enough?" You questioned.

He only nodded. 

"How did you get here?"

Shrug.

"No one knows?" This was going to be a frustrating conversation, you thought things were gonna be simpler in this world.

He shook his head and pointed up at the sky, then pointed to the kitchen knife he held in his hand.

Huh, maybe the thing that took your survivors away plays a bigger part of this than you thought.

"Do you ever talk?"

A slow, hesitant nod.

"But not to me?" He hesitated "not yet at least?" Now there was a slow nod, ok you could make friends. Some younger, more excited part of yourself was over the moon that you had even SEEN Michael Myers in person.

Your neck was starting to cramp from the tilt of your head, you refused to be the one to break the eye contact though.

He was big, imposing, terrifying. You were kind of glad he stopped you when he did, his large stature terrified you in a way you body instinctively reacted to, but your brain wasnt quite on the same page.

"Do you have fun here?" You asked curiously, your head tilting slightly to the side.

Michael mirrored your head tilt before he raised his blade and pointed to the exit gate behind you. Did he want you to leave? Suddenly, he was moving towards you and you stood rooted to the spot. Was he going to kill you now?

You braced yourself, fingers wrapped tight around your weapon, but he just kept walking past you. You stood there dazed for a moment before turning and following him back out the gates.

You followed a safe distance behind him, you still didn't feel all that comfortable being too close to him. You were cautious to not lose sight of him, you had a feeling that if you lost him through the trees you wouldn't find him again any time soon. 

Neither of you said a word, surprisingly for you, but not for him. Eventually, you told see the trees thinning and he abruptly stopped. Once you caught up with him you stood beside him, keeping a few feet of distance between you. It was like there was an unseen force preventing you from venturing any closer.

Now that you could see what was ahead, you could understand why you couldn't come closer. Before you there was a clearing, a small fire in the center with some wooden logs as benches. And scattered around, throughout the small clearing, was the survivors. Swallowed thickly, eyes desperately searching for her. Kate. There, she was sitting a short distance from the fire and talking to a girl you didnt recognize. 

You didnt know why Michael brought you here but you were so glad he did. Now you could see her whenever you wanted. She still looked a little worse for wear, but her injuries were healed, she laughed but you couldn't hear her. You raised your hand to attempt to reach forward, but it was like your hand met an invisible barrier. Your hands pressed against the unseen wall as you leaned as close as possible. 

If she would just LOOK at you.

You had been paying Michael little attention since you set your eyes on the survivors, or Kate really. But now you registered heavy breathing coming from next to you. It shook you from your possessive mindset. His chest was moving with every deep breath, he was clutching his kitchen knife so tightly you wondered how the handle didnt break in his grasp.

The black holes of his mask focused on one, and one alone. Her pale blonde hair was mussed and her eyes were filled with such anger, determination, as she checked through what appeared to be a med kit. Was that, Laurie Strode? So this place brought her when it took Michael. It would explain how neither of them were ever seen again. "Shes yours, isnt she?" Your voice came out hushed, turning your head, you looked up at Michael. 

He didnt take his eyes from Laurie, but he nodded. 

"And she's what makes this all fun for you?" Was that a cough or rough laugh? You couldn't tell from under his mask, but he nodded again and finally tore his eyes away from her to look down at you.

He tilted his head, at you, looked to them, then back to you. A question? You turned back and pointed to Kate. "Shes mine, I dont want the others like I want her." You said, your eyes once again locked on to her.

There was that noise, you were definitely thinking it was a laugh. A heavy hand landed lightly on top of you head and you flinched and held still. Was he, patting your head? What ever this was, it wasn't threatening. 

"Don't let her consume you, the entity loves obsession, but she loves her trials more." His voice was rough with unuse, but was rich and dark, it sent a shiver up your spine. And not an unpleasant one. 

His hand lifted from his careful minstation, and by the time you turned to him, he was gone, leaving you alone next to the clearing.

You stayed behind for a good while longer, watching her, watching them. You smoked two more cigarettes while you stood there, but you knew you couldn't watch forever. After one last look at Kate, you headed away from the fire and survivors and back into the forest.

Unbeknownst to you, the moment you stepped back into the forest, four survivors returned from a trial. Three old, the other new. He was large and imposing, he kept close to the girls, promising protection in trials.

And he did want to protect them, he wanted to keep them close and safe, this world was a cruel unforgivable place. It was the mans job to protect the fragility of women, it wasnt his fault that girls were too stupid to comprehend that. They asked him about his past but he told them that he couldn't remember anything. Apparently that was common here. He did remember though, how his life, his love, slipped through his fingers and betrayed him. The others would never understand his love, no one ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo so what do you think, some more answers, and even more questions! The angst is going to be real once you guys find out more of your past and how you ended up in the entities realm >:)


	3. You guys wanna smoke some weed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so you know how I said this was gonna be up sooner? Sorry, I'm an animal. To make up for it heres a chapter that's longer than the rest!

You were starting to lose track of your time in the fog. You had just finished your sixth trial, once again cleaning house with your survivors. Four out of the six times you have played this game you have won. The two times survivors escaped, Laurie strode had been involved.

You expressed your anger to Michel after one of the trials, he still rarely spoke, choosing instead to just instead listen to your inane ramblings with the occasional shrug or head shake. You did earn another one of his weird rough laughs when you ranted about Laurie. Not only did you focus her the entire game with little success, but when it was one on one, the other survivors dead and the hatch closed, you caught her. You threw her on the hook and walked away laughing in victory, when suddenly you hear feet hit the ground. She had pulled herself off the hook? Survivors could DO that??? She sprinted towards the closed hatch and when you caught her, you taunted her telling her it was already closed. You slung her back over your shoulder, impressive as that was she was still going to die.

But then, a few moments after you picked her up, you felt a sharp object pierce your back. Nothing ever hurt you in this realm. But somehow this survivor managed to bring you to your knees. You dropped her and she sprinted off. It took you a few seconds to gather your wit and go after her with a scream of rage. How was that in any way fair? She was a survivor, she should accept her death. She's not supposed to fight. When you caught back up to her, you had just enough time to watch her open the hatch back up with a key. She had just enough time to flip you off and say "Maybe next time, Killer." With that stupid smirk of hers before she escaped down the hatch, disappearing into the fog.

You did not like Laurie Strode.

You had come to learn a few things about this realm in between your games. You hardly ever stayed in your world, choosing instead to bother Michael until he tried to kill you, wandering the woods, and watching Kate by the campfire. There must be at least one trial going constantly because there was never a time when all the survivors were there. You were still sure you hadn't seen them all yet. 

You had also come to learn that the one in charge here was something called The Entity. Kinda lame and generic in your opinion, but the whispers didn't like it when you thought that. Another thing, The Entity was always with you, she was the whispers in the back of your mind, you felt her deep in your veins when you were consumed by your bloodlust, she loved the violence and carnage you brought to every game you were in. She would give you clues or you'd find your luck changing when the survivors got too annoying, like suddenly the crows would startle for no apparent reason and then when you investigate there'd be a shaking survivor desperately trying to stay hidden.

The entity let you know you were her new favorite, but you knew she was the reason for your amnesia, for why you and the others were here, despite this, you didnt fear her, you respected her. She let you live here doing exactly what you wanted whenever you wanted, AND she rewarded you for it. The first time you came to this conclusion you had been swept into a trial and had been rewarded your first mori.

The game had been quick and easy, if you could feel empathy, you might have been a little embarrassed with how badly you had mangled a survivor named Jake in that trial. He was just so cute, you just wanted to slowly rip him to shreds and have him scream just for you. He was the last survivor so you had taken your time with him, he had begged and screamed and pleaded for you to just end him.

How could you stop when he begged you in a voice that precious? Your lips hovered millimeters from his before you breathed in his dying breath, a full body shudder overtook you as the weight of your actions finally set in. It had been nearly orgasmic, the heat that flowed through your body. You wished he would wake back up and let you fuck him, then you could kill him again. But sadly the only thing that moved was the fog that came to consume you both.

You once again stood at the gate to your world, but didn't bother entering, choosing instead to grumpily a dress the endless night sky.. "You're a cock block I want you to know that, I know with all your evil spider powers you could bring him back long enough for me to deal with this problem." The wind rushed through the trees around you, and the whispers themselves seemed amused at your problem.

That's Not how My Trials work, You Know that.

You were getting better at weeding through the whispers to find her words, it was dark and strange, you knew she wasn't speaking English, nor any other language you could remember, but you understood her nonetheless.

Watch Your step.

You looked down at your feet, having just been about to stride back into the woods, and was that? Theres no way. You squatted, inspecting the items at your feet, was that, weed? Ok cigarettes made you happy, but the two perfectly rolled blunts you now held in your hand shot you over the moon.

For My Champion, a Most Generous reward. Enjoy it.

There was one problem though, you didn't want to smoke this alone, and judging by Michael's reaction to you just smoking cigarettes in front of him, he hated the smell, you were sure he'd try to strangle you again if you showed up with these.

So you had a new problem, surely in a realm of serial killers you could find someone that would smoke some pot with you, I mean it would be far from the worst thing they've done.

Deciding to just roll with it, you strolled off into the forest in your search to find someone. The only person you had bothered to meet so far had been Michael, and while he was good company, he was kind of a stick in the mud and hardly spoke. Despite all the time you've spent with him you can only count the number of times he had spoken to you on one hand. You were itching for some actual conversation.

You had come to love this fog filled forest, the tall pines that stretched to the sky, the dark corse grass, and the perpetual night. As the grass crinked beneath your feet, you noticed something swaying on a low hanging branch ahead of you and you moved to to investigate it. 

It looked to be a leather jacket and when your fingers closed around it and you slipped it on you realized it was a perfect fit. After inspecting yourself and deciding you loved the way it looked, you looked ahead to notice you were standing in front of a gate that hadnt been there moments before. You couldn't see inside, the entity's fog always blocked your vision until you passed the gates. You slipped the blunts into your pocket for safekeeping, suddenly cautious and wanting to have your weapon ready just in case.

Stepping through, you were suddenly glad for the jacket because it looked like you had walked into a snow storm. You held your weapon tightly in your grasp as you surveyed your surroundings, you hadnt seen anyone yet but this was definitely home to another killer. The wind was cold, you could see every puff of breath that passed your lips, but it all felt slightly off. 

You faintly remember playing in the snow as a child and this was not the same, you knew you should be much colder and wetter than this. It was like someone who had only observed snow had made this. It was soft, crunched gently beneath your feet, and didnt seem to melt. You found you yourself getting distracted, this perfect snow, how were you supposed to resist having a little fun.

Besides, you could let your guard down, the entity wouldnt let the killers murder each other, so you were safe to relax a bit. The entity HAD let Michael strangle you a bit a few times before, but the moment you started to worry, Michael would drop you like he had been burned and would wander off to sulk.

The killer of this realm knew you were here anyways so there was no point in trying to sneak up or stalk around. You could relax, the whispering confirmed it, you were ok. Checking your surroundings again, though it's not like you could see much through the storm, you shoved your weapon into your back pocket and flipped back into the snow.

It was delightful, you knew you would have hated this if it was real, but you gleefully flapped your arms and legs into the snow making the what you were sure was the ugliest snow angel in the world. After you finished, you couldn't help but to let out a happy laugh. It wasnt harsh or scathing, you weren't lauging at how you got on Michael's nerves or at a survivor when they scored themselves over. No, this was a genuinely happy laugh. You werent sure you had done that since you had arrived.

You layed there in your snowangel, soft smile on your face. Watching the snow fall from this perpetual twilight sky, you couldn't help but to feel at peace. You didnt know your name or your age or where you came from, but hell, it sure was a beautiful night.

You don't know how long you stayed there, surely longer than it would take the light dusting of snow to settle on you. It seemed the entity was encouraging you to stay in your happy little spot. All good things must come to an end though, you heard the crunch of snow come closer and closer until it stopped behind your head. You were proud of yourself for not giving into the curiosity and looking at who was approaching.

"If you're trying to die of frostbite, it's not going to work." The voice was curious and feminine, and you could hear the held back laughter in her voice.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying here longer and finding out." You quipped back with a grin.

"No way, I don't want to deal with your dead, frozen body. It would totally ruin the vibe of the resort. I can't have you making things bad for business."

"Bad for business? Babe, people would flock by the dozen just to see this frozen ass of mine." You sat up to a sitting position and looked around behind you. 

She was wearing a mask, but you could see short brown hair peeking out the sides of her raised hoodie. She must have read the slight disappointment on your face, "What, not what you were expecting?" God, her voice was pretty, especially when she was insecure.

"Honestly? Yeah a little." You said, tilting your head curiously as you watched her stiffen. You wished she wasn't wearing the mask, you wanted to see her face while you teased her. "Spooky snowstorm and yet there is no yeti monster? Depressing, honestly, could you at least be more scary?"

There was a bark of unexpected laughter behind her mask that dissolved into giggle. Ah, you wanted more, why could you never be satisfied with the simple things?

"Who are you?" She finally asked, her voice still light from her laughter.

"Who are you?" You fired back, not sure how else to respond.

"Hey this is my turf, The Legion calls the shots here."

"Speaking about yourself in the third person? Cute."

"I'm not cute, I'm a ruthless killer." She protested.

"Ok, adorable then."

"No."

"Yes."

"Are you going to sit in the snow forever? I will charge you rent for taking up shop here you know." She said, sounding flustered at your brazen words.

She was right though, you'd never get the answers you wanted down here on the ground. Standing up, you brushed the perfect powder snow off and shook off the extra bit clinging to your hair, surprisingly your ponytail was kept mostly intact.

"Let me see your face." You said after a moment of silence.

There was another long silence as you sized one another up, you didn't understand why she seemed nervous. She was a killer like you so did she seem meek all on her own? "You still haven't told me your name." She finally answered.

"You still haven't told me yours." 

"I asked you first."

"And I asked you second so if we are done stating the obvious why don't you answer my questions?"

You didn't know it was possible to sigh so loudly. "If I wanted to kick you out of here for being an ass I can do that you know, the entity will throw you right back into the forest."

"But you haven't." You said taking a step closer, "You want to know about me just as much as I'm wanting to know you." You said, moving closer until you were directly in front of her. She was around your height but you had about two inches on her.

She was frozen in front of you, you could hear her heavy breathing from behind her mask at this distance. You knew from her silence that you were right. She stood still as you slowly moved your hands, one dropping her hood so you could see the rest of her hair. With the other one you gently clasped the bottom of her mask, the air suddenly felt much heavier and intimate than it had before.

"You're right." She finally answered, and you almost missed it, she had spoken so softly. It was cute how tough she acted until you had invaded her space, now you had her right where you wanted.

You pushed her mask up and off, until it fell and sunk into the snow. You could admit she was pretty, her brown hair fell to her shoulders and framed her face, her eyes were wide and green as she searched your face for something, perhaps judgment? You tilted her head up by her chin to get a better look at her face, she didn't look like a killer any more without the mask. "Well you're just too pretty to be a killer aren't you?" You murmured quietly, pressing ever so slightly closer, you were practically chest to chest now.

Despite already being flushed from the cold weather, you saw her face turn a shade darker, her pupils dilating a bit more under your unwavering gaze. The space between you was so thick, she wanted you to kiss her, you could tell. She swallowed thickly, "Could say the same about yourself you know."

You slid you hand from where it had been tilting her head up to cup the side of her face, your thumb traced her now trembling bottom lip. You leaned in until your noses brushed against one another and her eyes fell shut. Your lips were hovering her trembling ones, you just needed to press forward a fraction of an inch and you'd be kissing her. "Tell me your name." You breathed, sliding your nose against hers as your spare hand came to rest at her side, drawing her body ever so closer to where she was pressed tightly against you. Her arms slowly slid around your neck but you didn't allow her to pull you closer, you wanted answers before you took her.

She opened her mouth to respond, the tension between you two was crackling with energy, both of you were breathing heavier than you needed to, and it wasn't because of the cold.

"JULIE! IM HOOOOME!" 

It was if a flip had switched, the girl, Julie, shrieked and flailed back from you, you let her go. It wasn't fun if you were making her, you needed her to want it. She landed on her ass in the snow, and the sight of her made you burst out in laughter. Her face was beet red and she was gaping like a fish up at you, clear panic on her face. You were laughing so loudly you didn't care that she started throwing snow at you while she slapped her mask back on, nor did you pay attention to the approaching set of footsteps.

"Are you guys making snow angels without me?" The voice teased behind you, and you whirled around to see, Julie? No, the mask and voice was different and there was much longer brightly colored hair on this one, plus she was much shorter than the both if you.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" You asked, beyond confused, this was Julie's realm, why was this new girl calling it hers? "Also, yes? But I dont think Julie's was intentional, you might have startled her a bit."

She tilted her head curiously at you. "I'm Susie, we're members of The Legion. This is our realm, the real question is, who are you?" She didn't even give you a chance to respond before she was marching over to Julie, offering her hand to help her stand back up. "And you! What were YOU doing that had you so preoccupied that you didn't even notice me when I got back? We always walk each other back from the gate after a trial." 

You could practically hear the eyebrow wiggling from behind Susie's mask and you choked back a laugh at Julie's sputtering and lack of answer.

"My fault really, I'm new here and I may have been mid seduction when you showed up." You shrugged and couldn't keep the grin off your face. 

There was a delighted squeal from Susie as she pressed up against Julie, and it sounded like Julie choked on her own tongue for a moment.

" No, no, no, there was no SEDUCTION, tell her there was no seduction!" 

"Oh there was so much seduction, I was about to kiss her and I think we both knew it wasn't going to sto-" you suddenly had a hand clasped over your mouth.

"Shut up, oh my god shut up." Julie hissed at you, once again in your space. You simply raised your eyebrows at her and waited. Seeming to finally trust you, she uncovered your mouth. 

Susie was looking back and forth between you two like this was the most exciting thing to happen in a while, and perhaps it was. You doubted things changed often around here. After Julie took a step back, you looked directly at Susie. "I was going to fuck her so hard she couldn't walk afterwards." You said evenly, grinning wildly.

Julie collapsed to her hands and knees in defeat, a pitiful sound coming from her as Susie howled with laughter. She had to brace herself against the side of a rock she was laughing so hard. "What have you done, I'll never know peace now." Julie wailed.

Susie's laughing was so adorable and infectious and you found yourself laughing just as hard. You missed laughing like this.

"You meet the infamous new girl and you," Susie wheezed from laughter as she tried to speak. "You were gonna keep her all to yourself weren't you Julie?" 

Oh did that mean shorty was in to you too? Julie was cute under her mask, shouldn't Susie be as well? This could get interesting.

Susie was still laughing and trying to speak. "Just WAIT until I tell Frank the new meat is hot and you weren't gonna share with him!"

Frank? Infamous new girl? Did you have a reputation? Does that mean Susie didnt want to fuck? Why did you have more questions now than when you started?

"So, what's your name new girl?" Susie asked, Julie was now face down in the snow, trying her best to fade from existence.

"I don't know." You answered with a shrug. "I don't really remember anything about who I was before I was here."

Julie jerked back up and pointed a finger at you. "How come you tell her that but not me, what's with the games!?" She questioned.

"Well honestly I don't think she's interested in me and I found out you're incredibly fun to tease." You said simply and Julie groaned as Susie snickered behind her mask. 

"Well we have to call you something, just saying new girl is going to get old, especially when you're not new anymore." Susie said

"I've uh, been having the survivors call me Killer?" You said, but it sounded like a question.

"Oooh edgy I like it, Frank's gonna love you, don't ya think so Julie?" Susie asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Julie sighed.

"So who's Frank?" You ask

"Julie did you not explain anything before you tried to get in her pants?" 

They started arguing back and forth and now it was your turn to play spector.

"I wasn't trying to get in her pants!"

"Oh you so were don't deny it now, I can smell the blue balls from here, that's why you're being so grumpy."

"Grumpy?! I am NOT being grumpy, now you're just making stuff up." 

"You are being kind of grumpy, Julie." You piped up and she flipped you off.

"Now I'm all for hanging out in the snow, but I just got my ass kicked by survivors and I want to go inside where it's warm." Susie said

"So wait I could have been all toasty warm this whole time?" You gasped in fenged hurt.

"Wait so not only were you moments away from getting into the newbies pants, but you were just gonna do it out here in the snow?" Susie giggled, linking her arms with you and Juile and leading you both through the storm.

This was, nice? It was very nice, while hanging out with Michael was fun, you think you preferred the girls company to him at the moment. You couldn't remember ever laughing this much. Did you laugh like this back in the real world?

You were quiet and introspective as you walked, you listened to Susie rant about her trial until you came upon a large wooden resort. As Susie led you through through the doors into the lobby, you suddenly remembered why you were looking for someone in the first place. 

"So, you guys wanna smoke some weed?" 

"Newbie you just keep getting better and better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho nothing spicy yet but I promise it's coming soon. How do you feel about the two legion members we've met so far?? Don't worry, Frank and Joey are coming in soon! They are just a little busy at the moment..


	4. Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey finally another chapter, bit of a filler, but I thought it was time for you to meet the new survivor that came with our Killer! Also towards the end there is some non consensual actions described and if you're uncomfortable with that be aware!!

Your name is Jeremy Forge, you're from a small town in Ohio. You're guilty of a lot of things, you knew you were going to end up in hell, but this is even worse than you imagined. This forest. This fog. These trials. It was endless.

You knew why you were here. You kidnapped a teenage girl, kept her locked in a cellar for years just one town over from her home. Raped and beat her whenever you felt like it. You were sick, vile, you've always known this, you got obsessed. She was the only one you had ever taken though, she was dark and twisted, just like you are. Were. You didn't really know. You had a feeling you were dead but why was the only thing you couldn't remember. 

You had stalked her for months, the better part of a year, you knew everything about her. Her birth family, her adopted family, her secrets. She was not the perfect girl she made the world think she was. She was exceptionally smart, smart enough to fool everyone around her, everyone but you. You saw what she would do in the woods after school.

She liked to go hiking after school, despite being well liked and popular, she was known to be quite the loner. She always took the same backpack, dark green with black straps. She usually kept a snack, a first aid kit, some water bottles, a lighter, her schoolwork, and her notebooks.

She learned her hiking skills from her adopted father, but a back injury prevented him from continuing the hobby. She loved to stray from the worn paths, in the beginning before you learned her usual spots, it had been incredibly difficult to keep up with her and stay hidden. While she had been in school you familiarized yourself with all her usual trails and after that, watching her became much easier.

Deep in the woods when she thought she was all alone, that's when you saw the real her. Your passive curiosity turned into the most powerful obsession you had ever felt before. You had to have her, she was perfect for you. You learned every aspect of her life, and you planned how you would take her.

Her favorite spot was near a small creek, there was a big rock she would sit on and do her homework. She was incredibly alert and aware of her surroundings, you had to rely on your binoculars to get a good look at her. If you got too close it was if she would notice something was amiss in her private world. You were a rather large guy but you knew how to stay hidden, the fact that she was so vigilant made you want her all the more. She wasn't going to be easy to take.

Many days nothing seems amiss, she would go, do her homework, and stay until it was dark before going back home. There were other days though. Days where she would pace and mutter to herself, scribble page after page of notes in her journal just to burn the pages afterwards. You were insanely curious as to what she had to write down that was bad enough to immediately burn.

She liked to set up snares deep in the woods, and one particular day, you could tell she had had a bad day by her brisk, serious steps, you saw her do something intriguing. There had been a small squirrel, struggling pitifully in one of her traps. You watched her watch it for a long time before she slowly, hesitantly raised her boot and stomped. After the first stomp, it was if she hesitated a moment before stomping it again and again, past the point it should have already been dead. She was breathing heavily when she stopped chest heaving and then she reared her fist back and punched a tree. She did this several more times with a scream of rage until her fist was red and bloodied.

She was quiet a long moment and it was if a flip had switched. She took a deep breath and continued on the path as if nothing had happened.

That brief moment, that flash of rage, it was borderline intoxicating. Her facade was so fragile it crumpled the moment she was isolated. You had never craved someone like this, lusted for someone this badly. You had to have her and her fire.

You'll never know if that squirrel was too injured to survive or if it was simply the desire to kill, but when you went to investigate it, it was nothing but a mass of blood, meat, and bones.

You became familiar with her anger after you watched her facade fall month after month. The days you were able to be bold were some of your favorites, you didn't want to be a stranger when you took her. You wanted her to love you like you loved her. You were both fucked up and wrong, you were meant to be together. You didn't care that she had just turned 17, you couldn't wait for her. She would be 18 at the start of summer and with her grades she'd leave you by fall.

It started out small, you would pass her by in the well worn trails and give a friendly nod, then idle comments about the weather, you didn't linger after your brief encounters, despite how much you wanted her, you didn't want to scare her off. You worked your way up to asking her what she wanted to be when she was out of school, a doctor, what type of music she liked, rock, where were her favorite places off trail, that was a secret. She had said, but it wasn't really, you knew her secrets like no other.

Every bit of info you squeezed out of her only made you want her more. She was determined, a hard worker, and an overachiever. Despite all her brains, she didn't really need them, it was just an added bonus to how perfect she was. Once you decided to make her yours, she would never need to worry about anything like that again.

Women were soft and weak, prone to emotional outbursts and passing flights of fancy. All she needed to do for you was smile and be a good housewife, entertain you with her personality, and keep your cock warm. She didn't need school, she didn't need friends, she had you. She didn't even need her previous family, the two of you were going to make your own family. She didn't realize how pointless her ambitions were, but once you started keeping her in line she would be just fine.

You remember the day you took her like it was yesterday.

It had taken so much planning, so much calculation and guesswork, but you had formed the perfect plan. 

You made sure to get to the trails before her, watched to see what path she'd take today, you started venturing down one of her private paths. There was a large hill and you took the time to ruffle your clothes and hair, getting grass stains and dirt smudged on your shirt and pants to make yourself especially disheveled. 

"Hey stranger, are you ok?" She had asked when she had found you, she was surprised that you had ventured so deep into the woods. It was starting to get dark, you had waited until you knew she would be heading back home.

"No today is just not my day, I tried doing a little exploring, fell down a hill, and now I can't find my phone." You moaned, making yourself sound exhausted. You prayed she took the bait. "Now it's starting to get dark and I think I'm never going to find it."

You were not disappointed. "Yeah I'd leave the exploring to the professionals" she laughed "I can help look for your phone though, what does it look like?"

You expressed your gratitude and described it to her, then you both started searching for the phone that was actually back in your truck.

After a few minutes of searching you moved closer to her, she didn't notice you had picked up a rock. When you were behind her with the rock raised, her instincts must of told her something was wrong because she started to turn, but it was too late.

You had time to see one last surprised and betrayed look on her face before you knocked her unconscious. 

You gathered her up in your arms, taking a brief moment to feel her body against you. You pressed your nose to her hair and inhaled deeply, she smelled of the forest and a delightful citrus scent you assumed was her perfume. It was so lovely, but you had to get her home.

You hadnt parked your truck anywhere near the entrance to the trails, especially not the one she used. You had parked on the road parallel to the spot you abducted her. It was hunting season so no one would look twice at a truck randomly parked on the side of the road, especially at this time of day.

You carried her bridal style, pausing at the edge of the forest until there were no cars, then you darted to your truck. You tossed her in the backseat, bound her arms and legs, gagged her, and you were off. You kept to the speed limit, and made it home in record time. It was if god was on your side, no bad traffic, you got every green light, and she didnt start to stir until you were pulling your truck around to the back yard. 

Your back yard was completely fenced in, you had inherited this home from your late parents, the only good thing they had ever done for you was die and leave you all of this stuff. The high wooden walls would be near impossible to scale if she ever escaped her new home.

She was just waking up as you gathered her back in your arms and took her to your workshop. 

She looked so cute staring up at you all bleary and confused. You managed to get her in the shop and you were walking down the cellar steps when she was finally coherent enough to start struggling against you. She didn't want to calm down, no matter how much you shushed her. So you simply tossed her on the mattress you had gotten for her.

She was attempting to scream behind your makeshift gag, and her body writhed against the mattress as she struggled to sit up with her wrists and ankles bound. You left her to struggle while you climbed the stairs once again to close the massive wooden door to your shop, then closed the cellar doors behind you as you returned to her.

She worked fast, once again impressing you with her skills. Not only did she manage to stand, she was currently standing on the bindings at her wrists trying to frantically tug herself to freedom.

"Hey hey hey, woah now, there's no need for all that sweetheart." She had stopped screaming but her head whipped up to look at you when you spoke, her eyes wide and terrified. She was so beautiful like that, her face pink from panic, her hair disheveled and hanging in her face. Plus the way she was bent gave you an excellent view down her shirt.

You don't really remember moving but suddenly you were standing in front of her, her back pressed against the wall as she trembled and whimpered. A shiver ran through your body at the sight of her, how were you supposed to stop yourself when she was this perfect? How could you stop yourself when she trembled so innocently? How could you stop yourself as she whimpered at you, those wide beautiful eyes shining as fat tears rolled down her pretty pink cheeks.

Your hands moved to cup her face, she tried to flinch away, but it's not like she could actually go anywhere. She dwarfed you in every aspect, if you wanted you felt as if you could crush her head in the palms of your hands if you wanted. You didn't want to hurt her though, you wanted to love her, cherish her, be your wife, bear your children. You pressed a slow gentle kiss on her forehead as she choked on a sob. "Shhhh baby, its gonna be ok, you're going to love it here." You said, lips ghosting over her face and she trembled in your hold.

You didn't take all of her innocence that night, but you wanted her to be very sure of her new place in the world. She wailed and cried as you tore her clothes from her body. Inspecting every inch of her you had never been able to see. You tasted every inch of her, the way she struggled away from your head buried between her legs the first time was probably one of the most beautiful memories you have of her.

Yes she was scared and confused, but that was just because she was a woman and didn't ever allow herself this kind of freedom. You could tell by her sobs and moans, that while her head was scared, her body already knew it belonged to you. Her first climax from you was another beautiful memory. You had gone in for just a taste but found that you couldn't stop once you started.

You spent nearly the whole night with her that first night, she was so exhausted after you were done with her that she fell asleep not to long after you gathered her bound naked form in your arms. You couldn't sleep, you held her sleeping body in your arms for hours, you memorized every line of her face, ran your fingers through her long beautiful hair.

You pressed one last kiss to her beautiful full lips before you finally gathered yourself and left. You couldn't wipe the dreamy smile off your face as you chained the cellar doors behind you. 

Finally. She was yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a new player enters the game! I think this story is going to be roughly 20 chapters long. And dont worry, we are going to get to the lewdness soon enough and after that I'm thinking it's time for our Killer to finally be in a trial with her survivor! Let me know what you guys think and if you would want more Jeremy POV chapters?


	5. Dibs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow over a month for me to update. Quarantine is good for something at least! I have other chapters done but I might of gotten too excited and spent way too much time on future chapters. ^^; NOTE: Heavily updated chapter, changed the ended and beefed it up with around another 1000 words, making it my longest chapter yet!

You were all sitting in the lobby of the resorthe fire was roaring and warm as you all sat on one of the lobby sofas. There was also a large easy chair shoved close, but you had been informed that it was Frank's. The Legion, who you now knew consisted of Julie, Susie, Joey, and their leader, Frank. They had rearranged the furniture to a much more homely feel, this was the only home they had now since they had been taken by the entity. 

Frank was apparently loud and unpredictable most of the time, but it's when he was quiet, you should start to worry, he was supposedly the scariest of them. Their fearless leader. 'As long as his mouths moving, you know hes not thinking.' Susie had said.

While Joey tended to be a bit of a wild card, he usually ended up doing whatever Frank wanted him to or causing as much chaos as possible. 'Yup, the both of them, different ones at least. Could you imagine getting matching dick piercings with your bro? Nah that'd be a little  _ too  _ gay right?' 

You learned Susie seemed to be the voice of reason, while she was clearly a good follower, she's too weak to be a leader. The sweet girl would crumble under the pressure. She didn't have to say anything for you to deduce that, you could just pick apart her demeanor as she spoke to find that out. The girl was an open book.

And Julie? Julie was a queen. While you weren't attempting to fuck her she was more calm and calculated, her wit was as sharp as the blade she liked to absentmindedly toy with. When Frank wasn't around, it was Julie that took charge. And apparently Frank wasn't around too much lately, especially since his and Joey's new boy toy arrived. 

You liked to watch her lips wrap around the end of the blunt, you kept imagining her lips pressing against your own. When the smoke spilled out her mouth, you wondered if her content sigh would sound the same if you pressed your lips to her throat to taste her. You took the blunt from her and willed those thoughts away, you let the thick smoke fill your lungs, holding for a few moments before finally exhaling. 

"So do you remember anything from your life before all of this? Or is it all just blank" Susie asked as she took the blunt from your fingers.

You coughed out a lung full of smoke and shook your head, your voice slightly hoarse from smoking "I get like, brief flashes of memories sometimes. I hate being in my realm, I don't know how to describe it other than I know I hated that place."

You slouched into the couch, stretching a bit before you continued, your eyes following the blunt as it was now being handed to Julie again. "That's why I'm never there, I usually just wander the forest, hang out with Michael, or spy on the survivors."

Susie suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, "Wait wait wait, you? You're friends with  _ The Shape _ ?" She was staring at you with wide red eyes, her cheeks flushed from weed and excitement.

"Is that weird?" You questioned, though now that you thought about it, it wasn't like Michael had great people skills.

"He was The Entity's favorite before you showed up, pretty much let him have free reign over the forest. Hes a real nightmare, killed Frank more than a few times 'cause Frank's an idiot."

That was big news to you, you had assumed that The Entity wouldn't let her killers seriously harm one another since Michael had never been able to do more than choke you a bit. "Wait, really? He's never been able to kill me, choked me a couple of times, but he always stops and acts hurt before he can do any real damage." You didn't really count a hand shaped necklace of bruises as damage, it seemed too tame to you. Besides, they had vanished the moment you had left his realm.

You felt a warm flash go through you as you remembered how intently he had been focused on you, the black holes of his mask never leaving your face and neck for the remainder of your visit. Your voice had been a little hoarse but he had seemed to pay much more attention to your words because of that. You hadn't seen him since then, he had never been able to go that far before. You had a feeling you both knew there was a change coming.

Julie choked on smoke, laughing loudly as she scrubbed at her watery eyes. "So not only can Mikey not kill you, but The Entity held him back? Were you in the woods when it happened?" She asked, tilting her head curiously. A bit of her bangs shifted across her face and you tracked the movement intently, the urge to brush it away was overwhelming. You hated not being in control of your urges.

"No, we were in his realm, does that make a difference?" You asked, taking the blunt from her and taking a long slow pull.

It was Susie who answered. "Generally The Entity doesn't let you be killed in your own realm unless you accept a fight and the consequences. You can't just go killing people in their homes without warning. The woods are free game, anyone can be there, any time. Even survivors." You took another hit, now THAT was interesting. "The survivors are smart, and The Entity likes to keep them somewhat safe, outside of trials at least. She won't let you kill them while they search for items and offerings, usually that is."

You passed her the blunt "Usually?"

"Yeah, while spider bitch-" Julie flinched before continuing in a sickly sweet voice. "While  _ The Entity _ loves her rules, she tends to pick favorites and let them run wild, and those that disappoint her get punished. If you lose too much, if you use her trials for something other than her game, or if you ignore her whispers, you're essentially a big target. She'll go out of her way to make your life hell."

Susie nodded sagely at Julie's word and you saw something flicker in her eyes. You wanted to pry but now was not the time. "Yeah things might be great here for people like us," she grimaced at the word, clearly not fully aligning herself with the other killers. 

"She can give us tools and offerings, powers, treats," she waved the blunt for emphasis "let us break her rules occasionally to have fun, but you can never cross her. You don't want to end up like Freddy after all." 

She said that like it was some important information. Who the hell was Freddy though, and why should he matter to you. "Who?" You asked, clearly dumbfounded. 

  
  


"Freddy, Kruger. That nightmare demon that was  _ supposed  _ to be a myth." Susie sneered. 

It was strange to see her actually angry, you wanted to pry into that, make her explain her feeling of hatred. Julie had your back though, she roached the blunt because it was small and sighed loudly. "You only care so much because you have a thing for that survivor, what's his name, ummm, QUINTEN!" She announced smugly.

"I do NOT, Julie."

"Do."

"Not."

"Totally, 100 percent do."

"Hey Juile, maybe go fuck yourself?" Susie hissed her face a vibrant red. 

"As cute as this is," they both shot you dirty looks but you continued. "Who the hell is Freddy Kruger? What did he do that was so bad? I mean we're kind of ruthless killers, how can you mess up doing something so easy?"

For once they both fell quiet, Susie was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Julie was gnawing on her bottom lip and avoiding eye contact. Suddenly they both sat ramrod straight, their eyes snapping to the door.

"Can we talk about this later? Frank and Joey just got home and Frank hates Freddy." Susie said hurriedly and passed you the second blunt. 

You scowled but nodded in agreement, you hated not knowing things. Whenever you wanted something you couldn't have it filled you with restless energy. It could be so strong it would feel like it would buzz and burn hot under your skin, aching to be let loose. 

"Oh girls, your big strong men are hoooome." Came a sing song voice.

"Damn! Does it smell like fuckin pot in here, if it's all gone SOMEBODY'S getting stabbed tonight. " came another, louder voice, but instead of being threatening it was filled with humor.

The boys, after their greeting, continued into the resort. The taller one, Frank you guessed, had his mask flipped up on the top of his head while his eyes focused on you. Cocky, confident, definitely the leader type. He swaggered in with Joey trailing slightly behind him before flopping into the big easy chair with a content sigh.

"Hey, you're in my spot." Came a teasing voice directly behind you, you rolled your head back, looking up at a curiously tilted mask that was looming over you from behind the couch.

"Sorry Joey, you snooze you lose, my ass ain't movin'" you chirped back at him with a smirk before raising your head back up again. Frank and the girls snickered and Joey let out a dramatic sigh. "And Frank, come on, I'm on a friendship journey here, of course I have more weed" you said, making direct eye contact with him as you spoke. 

Frank was quiet for a long moment, the rest of the legion following suit. Susie shifted uncomfortably at the other end of the couch. He seems to be sizing you up, there was something cold and calculating behind those eyes as they bore into yours. Steel grey, unwavering, pinning you to the spot.

He seemed to be thinking hard about something, probably your value, trustworthiness, strength, a million possibilities. You decided to throw him off his game, you relaxed more in your seat, not realizing you had gotten so stiff and gave him a lazy smirk.

He returned it and relaxed as well, but his voice was cold and steady as he spoke, no matter how hard he tried to mask it with a light hearted tone. "Awfully bold to come in here, into my realm, spend time with MY girls". Ooo, possessive. "Plant your ass on MY couch, and address me by MY given name all before I even know yours."

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop, while you would love to pick a fight right now, you knew it wasn't the best idea. Besides, you were in the mood to smoke and fighting would totally screw up your current high. So on a mixture of bold confidence and sheer stupidity from your high, you rose gracefully to your feet. It was only two steps to the easy chair. You wondered what it was like to feel the tension in the room, the intense situation making you feel nothing but giddy excitement. 

You finally broke eye contact to drop to one knee, placing one hand over your heart and offering your other hand to the leader of The Legion. You closed your eyes and bowed your head as you spoke, playing up the theatrics to your highest caliber. "Please pardon my unladylike manners O King of Kings, your girls, as you have called them, have been most hospitable, your realm is magnificent and mighty." 

You look back up at him, he smiles down at you in amusement and offers you his hand. You take it before continuing, his palms are rough and calloused his long fingers nearly dwarfing yours. "My given name is unknown, most of my memory is blank, but I've just been having our survivors call me Killer, I am most honored to finally meet the most powerful and fearsome Leader of The Legion." 

Your tone had been silly and lighthearted but you saw genuine humor in Frank's face as you placed a delicate kiss on his knuckles, as if you were kissing the rings of an actual king. You let go of his hand before riding back to your feet and finishing your impromptu performance with a low bow, mimicking the curtsey of a dress.

Frank's loud barking laughter filled the resort as the storm raged outside. "You guys see that? Now THAT'S how you kiss my ass." He said, leaning back in his chair.

There was a thump behind you and you turned just in time to see Joey clambering over the couch to claim your currently empty seat. "And THAT'S how you take advantage of a good distraction." Joey said, removing his mask to show off a wide grin. 

You scowled at him before Frank once again grabbed your hand. "Looks like you're the one without a seat now, Killer." His voice turned low and rich and he had a certain malevolent gleam in his eyes before he continued "Lucky for you there's a spot right here in my lap open, best seat in the house." He purred.

This was a test. You knew that instantly. You knew guys like Frank, he didn't like hesitation. Luckily when it came to games like this, playing was just as fun as winning.

You gave him a smirk and allowed him to pull you into his lap "Well, every queen deserves a throne I suppose." You declared in the same lofty tone as before. You sat sideways, one of his hands resting innocently on your knee and the other sliding around your waist, pulling you snug against him. 

"Great now that everyone is settled, can we smoke?" Julie asked in a clipped tone, you looked over and she wouldn't meet your eyes. Was she jealous? Surely she must know that feelings like that were what made you weak. Where was that fire she showed before?

Jealousy. What a pathetic emotion. Do be so dependent on another's approval that you let it affect your own personality.

You informed Joey that he was probably sitting on your lighter, and after locating it he threw it at you. He then proceeded to chuck his mask over Julie at Susie when she made a comment about his ass being so big it sucked any object in. You took note of how each mask, while similar, still had its own unique face. You liked that, once again you felt an odd longing for one of your own.

You started to spark it but then noticed how Frank was observing you. He looked down his nose at you, it had a bit of a tilt to it, like a break that hasn't quite healed right when he was younger. His face was still handsome nonetheless, one dimple on his right cheek, small scar going through one of his eyebrows. You offered him the blunt and lighter and he rewarded you with a pleased smile. He took it and sparked it, after he handed back your lighter, you settled more comfortably against him.

His second drag of the blunt was longer, you watched the expand of his lungs as he took the heavy hit. He held it for a few moments, only coughing slightly at the end of his exhale. "That's some good fuckin weed all our sweet dark mother ever gives me is shit weed.." He remarked casually. 

"That's because nothing makes you happier than shit weed and cheap beer." Joey said with a grin, his arm slinging casually over Julie's shoulders.

"And sex!" Susie piped up with a snicker. You all joined in on the laughter.

"Yes, and sex." Joey amended as you all laughed.

Conversation seemed to flow freely after that, everyone seeming to relax and enjoy themselves. 

Frank liked to hold the blunt for you as you hit it. His fingers holding it to your lips for long moments, making you take large hits. You liked to take long drags, nearly matching his own, his spare hand would slide slowly along your lower back as you took the hits.

As you smoked you kept note of the behaviors of The Legion. Julie was a lot less fun when she was pissy but the weed definitely helped. Susie and Joey had an entertaining back and forth. You liked to think Susie was winning with her creative comebacks but Joey was holding his own. Everyone was so loud and happy, it was so infectious, their friendship, it was so easy to join in on the antics.

Frank, well Frank was possessive. When his hands weren't occupied with the blunt, or holding it for you while you hit it, you had his unwavering attention. It was like a shiny new toy had been placed in front of him. His hands roamed, stroking your calf, or his thumb innocently sliding under the hem of your shirt to graze the skin underneath. When he did that you couldn't stop the slight shiver that ran through you. No one noticed but Frank and Julie though. Another point, this time to Frank. 

It went back and forth. The game continuing the entire time you were smoking, little caresses, innocently roaming hands. 

"So how'd you come to find yourself in Casa De Leígon?" Joey asked in a crude accent, clearly failing whatever he was going for. Julie rolled her eyes.

You opened your mouth to speak but Susie cut you off.

"Nah, nah I got this. So. I come back from my trial, totally ready to tell Julie all about how I got my ass kicked" Frank snorted and Susie shot him a dirty look. "Shut up. Continuing." She took a deep breath before rapidly speaking. "Not only is Julie not waiting for me, but there was someone else I didn't know here. I go off to find them and guys, get a load of this." She grinned widely, her pink braces clearly shown. She knew she had them.

Frank had seemed to forget about the game for the moment, and he and Joey listened with rapt attention. "If I could age, I'd be an old man by now, now hurry up and tell the story" Joey whined.

"Ok so you know how Julie was back in highschool when she met Frank? A total mess??" Julie hid her face against Joey's shoulder with a groan, he chuckled and pulled her a bit closer. "Julie's on her ass in the snow, I even catch her putting her MASK back on." She wiggled her eyebrows like it was some sort of suggestive comment.

Frank shot Julie a look that you couldn't decipher. The more you learned about their relationship the more questions you seemed to have.

"Turns out, not only was The Entity's new favorite moments away from jumping Julie's bones, Julie was totally gonna let her plow her right in the snow where anyone could have come across them and seen them!"

"Was not!" Julie hissed as the boys broke out into loud boisterous laughter.

"See!" Susie cackled wildly at Julie's response, causing the brunette to turn red faced.

It was after that that your game took a strange turn. While Frank still let his hands wander, he kept himself much more in check, allowing you to pull far ahead. It wasn't fun since he didn't seem to be trying to win anymore.

After you finished smoking, you were once again grilled for what you knew of this world. Both Frank and Joey were surprised that you had formed a friendship with Michael, Joey was amused but Frank seemed to want you to lure him into the woods so they could have a rematch. 

Apparently Joey and Frank had seen you briefly in the woods with Michael but when they tried to catch up, they had lost you through the trees. That was many trials ago though, and you had a feeling that it might of been your first trip to visit the survivors. Since then they hadn't been able to find you, the boys had also managed to find the gate to your realm on several occasions but it hadn't let them enter. After explaining how little time you spent there they seemed to understand, you couldn't enter someone's realm if they weren't home. That was how you earned your Infamous title. Apparently the only other killer as recluse as you was The Shape. Hardly anyone could ever find his gate apparently. 

Joey and Frank seemed to spend a lot more time in the forest than Julie and Susie, they had a network of connections with the more sociable killers. Though from what Susie implied, they just liked to fuck anything sentient. They weren't ashamed in the slightest, in fact they seemed rather prideful of that bit of information. Boys will be boys you suppose.

You don't know how long you stayed, the perpetual twilight and ceaseless storm made it hard to tell time, but you knew you had spent a massive amount of time there. It was just so easy to fall into a friendship with the members of The Legion, to laugh and smile, banter and joke along, it was all just effortless. You didn't have to hide any aspect of yourself to these people. They were killers, just like you, no better, no worse.

Things were finally winding down when you felt a familiar tug in your gut.

_ You Have Had Your Fun. It Is My Turn Now. Go To The Gate. It Is Time For Your Next Trial. _

You knew if you took your time The Entity would drag you into the trial, it was so much easier if you listened. 

You knew it was time to end your little personal game with Frank. You weren't too miffed though, he wasn't trying like he had been before. The rest of the Legion were chatting quietly amongst themselves and you turned to Frank, relaxing completely against him for just one more moment of comfort. "Frank?" You prompted quietly.

His arms tightened slightly around you and he gave you a lazy smile. It was much more affectionate than the smiles he had given you before. "What's on your mind, Killer?" 

You rose to your feet, untangling yourself from his arms and took a step back, "Our Lady beckons me and I'd rather walk than be dragged." Frank nodded and the others turned to look at you. "If I do get ahold of some good weed,"

"Or shitty beer?" Frank prompted with a smirk

"Or some shitty beer," you amended with a laugh. "I'll know where to bring it. Later guys."

You turned to head out but then Julie piped up. "Wait, I'll uh, walk you to the gate at least." She stood and hurried after you, linking your arm with hers before looking back over her shoulder at Frank. "Oh and by the way, Frank, I call dibs." She remarked casually.

"Oh? You do now?" You could see Frank's grin stretching wide across his face. His voice laced with glee.

What?

"Yes, I do."

"You know how it works, dibs doesn't mean anything unless she picks you first too." He purred, tilting his head and focusing his eyes on you.

Just when you had thought you won, the game decided to change things up. You'd let Frank and Julie have their little contest over you, this seems like it could get interesting. You decided that despite who came out on top, it wasn't going to be you on your knees at the end of this.

No, you liked to win.

The two of you left and quietly made your way to the exit gate. The pulling in your gut was stronger, and the fog beyond the gate was thick and dark. It ached to pull you in.

Julie pulled you to a stop at one of the brick pillars. You turned to look at her but her hands fisted your jacket, shoving you up against the rough stone. You were speechless as she stared up at you, her eyes searching yours intently. She seemed unnerved by your silence but she was the one that clearly had something to say here.

"I know Frank better than anyone else does. I know he's interested in you. Don't let him be your first." You didn't have a chance to respond before her lips were pressing incessantly against yours.

You quickly took control of the kiss, your hands grabbing her hips and hauling her body against yours. Her hands relaxed against your chest, one of her hands sliding up along your neck to cup your face. You slid your knee between her legs and pressed against her. She made a muffled moan against your lips and you couldn't help but to bite her bottom lip. The whine she made was the most beautiful sound you had heard fall from her lips.

The pulling was stronger now, aching almost. It was time to go, you knew this. You shouldn't keep Her waiting.

You both pulled back at the same time and you walked to the gate and turned. The tendrils of fog slowly started to seep out and wrap around you, pulling you in. "First time? What makes you think I'm a virgin?" You asked as an afterthought.

"I highly doubt you're a virgin." You both smirked at one another. "But everything changes after you're brought to the forest. Everything." She said cripticly, placed her hands against your chest, and shoved you into the fog.

The fog was warm and welcoming as it consumed you. Its inky darkness wrapping around you, swallowing you whole and dragging you to its depths. 

When your feet finally were on the ground again, the fog slowly unfolded around you. The Red Forest. You liked it here.

You pushed thoughts of The Legion behind. Time to play a different game.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R? I would love to hear some more feedback, do you want Frank or Julie to win this?? Also dont worry, next chapter is going to have trials again as well as some interesting plot points! Also things are going to start to speed up at LOT this point onwards. Buckle up kids I hope you like trama and h/c


	6. From The Eyes of Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um porn but with a little bit of plot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is mostly porn ok. Shameless smut if you will, I added some plot to it if you squint.

Time was something Kate no longer measured, since she had been consumed by The Entity it had just been one long endless night. The only change that ever seemed to happen was when the occasional new arrival would arrive. Things would be haphazard for a while, the new survivor would come to terms with things, and everyone else would figure out how to work around the new killer.

With the latest addition though, things never really settled back into the usual relative peace. It seemed even The Entity herself was now paying attention to her survivors, Kate had noticed that the amount of crows had been steadily increasing since Jeremy and The Killer had arrived. 

Jeremy Forge was odd. At first Kate had felt sympathetic for the guy, he couldn't remember anything but his name. He still hadn't gone up against the new killer either. Kate thought that was the strangest thing, for everyone else the first killer you meet is the one that came with you. 

Everyone had provided him with information about her. The Killer. That's what the survivors had taken to calling her. He had no clue who she was. That wasn't too strange, there were others that didn't know the killers that came with them. For instance, Kate had never laid eyes on something as bone chillingly terrifying as The Clown until she had come here.

Kate had always hated clowns.

On the surface level, Jeremy seemed like a perfectly normal guy. It was little things that Kate noticed that made her suspicious. How he would fidget when The Killer was brought up. How recently Claudette had been avoiding even speaking when Jeremy was around. Claudette had always been quiet, but even for her, it was noticeable enough for Kate to pick up on. He was nice enough, almost too nice. Also Jeremy bringing nice usually came with backhanded compliments. 

Kate felt like the next time he made a comment insinuating all women had some collective weak hivemind that she was going to be the next killer stalking this forest. The smug knowing look he seemed to give all of the girls was so focused sometimes, it was almost as if Kate could feel her spine chill going off.

Kate Denson did not like Jeremy Forge. He had a secret. 

  
  


……

  
  


Frank twirled his knife lazily between his fingers, he was slouched in his easy chair, mask on the table and staring absentmindedly at the fire. He wondered what was taking Julie so long, she had left to go take Killer to the gate for her next trial.

A dirty smirk stretched across his lips as he thought about several things the newest killer could be doing to Julie. That aside though, he was getting impatient, it had been a while since he and Julie had any real alone time.

Joey had left earlier to meet up with Danny, Frank had been invited, but at the time he had been too busy stoking his own ego with all the sexual tension between both him and Julie and the new killer. The Killer still had no clue The Ghostface even existed here and had asked the Legion to stay quiet about him until the timing is right or some shit.

Danny had this elaborate scheme planned that he assured Frank was going to get her to want to fuck him as soon as they meet. Personally, Fank thought Danny was going to get himself killed for just being fucking creepy. His standards for fuck buddies had dropped considerably after he had been consumed by the fog.

Susie had snuck out earlier, not saying anything to Frank or Joey, but telling Julie that she was going to search the woods for supplies. That was total bullshit though, Susie liked to think she was slick but all the members of The Legion knew she was going to go pick flowers and hold hands with that weird survivor boy. Mingling with the survivors was pretty taboo, not that it didn't happen now and again.

According to Danny, there were several survivors ballsy enough to befriend their killers.

Frank had zoned out, so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Julie had returned until she straddled his lap. His knife twirling faltered but he managed to grasp it by the hilt before it fell.

Frank never got the best grades in school, he wasnt kind, nor generous, he never amounted to much in general in the world before this one. But if he had any saving grace from all the terrible things he's done, it would be the devout love he felt for Julie.

She was beautiful as she settled comfortably in his lap, her knees on either sides of his hips. Julie had a playful littke smile on her face, her green eyes shining mischievously down at him. Her cheeks and nose were still flushed from the cold, her lips red and full from kissing, and was that a hickey still darkening on the side of her neck oh, and a bite mark too?

Frank wondered if Julie could notice how hard he was getting just from looking at her from her current position. "You got something to say boss? Or are you trying to give me your best impression of The Shape?" Julie teased, her smile stretching into a grin. Frank would never stop killing if it meant he got to spend eternity with her.

Frank smirked up at her, his free hand gripping her hip while he used his knife to trail slowly up the inside of her thigh. She was wearing jeans and Frank was using hardly any pressure so there was no real threat to the action. "Julie," Frank said, his voice gentle but practically dripping lust that it was enough to make Julie's panties even wetter. "Have you been cheating on me?" He spoke slowly, innocently, as he used the hand on her hip to make her hover his lap. The moment the last words fell from his lips, his blade reached the apex of her thighs. He flipped his knife, now using the dull side to slide right along the inner seam, right above her core.

The trust between the two was unwavering, Julie rocked her hips slowly as Frank pushed his blade against her, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "You know I'd never do anything we didn't talk about, baby." Julie purred, bending closer to press her lips to Frank's. It started out lazy and affectionate, when Julie let out a pleased humm against his hips, Frank was no longer satisfied with his knife, he tossed it to the table and started to trace her aching cunt with his fingers.

The kiss quickly turned heated, Julie had both her hands on Frank's shoulders, she had to break away from the kiss with a moan. Frank didn't hesitate to take the opportunity to sink his teeth into the hickey on her neck, his thumb roughly shoving up against her clit. Frank muffled a noise of his own when his actions caused Julie to keen desperately her hips jerking involuntarily. She was so perfect.

"Tell me, tell me what you two did." Frank whispered, his lips trailing gentle kisses up her jawline. His hand moving from her hip to slide under her shirt, palming at her chest, his fingers slipping under her bra to pinch her nipple.

Fank's hands were everywhere and Julie was dying to have him stop teasing her and just fuck her. "She's such a good kisser," she ran her hand through Frank's hair before dropping to the base and pulling his face away from her neck to give him a heated kiss, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip before pulling away, her breathing heavy as she continued. "She left the marks for you, you know. I told her how you liked them," Julie paused, their eyes fell shut at the same, the longer they had been together, the more in sync they had become. Julie touched her forehead to Frank's, their noses gently bumping together. "She said, and I quote:" Frank's hand cupped the side of Julie's face, his thumb tracing the shape of her cheekbone. "Well, when you two get over yourselves, maybe next time Frank can watch as I finally make some between those pretty legs of yours."

  
  


Mount Ormond resort was hardly ever quiet. Usually filled with four killers and their frequent guests. But tonight, it was just Frank and Julie. The snowstorm raged heavily outside, but it didn't matter to the two indoors, they spoke in hushed tones next to their crackling fire. It was said that Frank Morrison was a man of simple pleasures. He liked cheap beer, shit weed, and good sex. The only thing he had ever been able to love though, was the woman in his arms, and while it was no secret to those around him, in these brief quiet moments, Frank was all but devout to her. He could never touch her enough, never kiss her enough, he didn't have to be the fearless leader of The Legion. He was just Frank. She was just Julie. And Frank liked to think his life could never be more perfect when he managed to share moments like this with her.

The single crow preened its feathers quietly in the rafters above, its beady red eyes watching the two Killers below. The Entity herself had seen to even grant them the most privacy she would ever allow. She Knew all, She Saw all. She fed off the darkest emotions humans could express. This love between two of her killers, while it was not something that could sustain her, it was allowed because of what this love provided The Entity.

Frank would never stop killing for Julie. If The Entity hadn't of consumed The Legion when it did, who knows if Frank would have lost her. He knew with his urges, his desires, he had to have an outlet. Frank wasn't the smartest, he would have been caught eventually. But here? Not only did Frank get to cut up those scared shitless survivors, he got to keep his girl for forever. 

Julie squealed when Frank all but tackled her to the floor. He ripped off his shirt and leaned over Julie, kissing her hungrily. He took the time to ball up his shirt and placed it under her head, but grabbed his knife and brought it up to Julie's jeans. 

Julie shoved his hands away and he pouted at her from his kneeling position between her thighs. "Fuck- wait, be PATIENT you animal. I don't get new jeans until I go to my next trial, if your creepy stalker boyfriend gets another picture of my pussy I really am going to kill him." Julie grumbled wiggling out of her jeans but leaving her panties on, she knew what Frank liked. Frank helped her pull them off her feet, his fingers trailing slow and sure up her calves. 

A pink flush spread across Frank's cheeks as he looked down at where his girlfriend was currently soaking through her panties. He swallowed thickly when he saw another bite mark in Julie's upper thigh. "How far did you two really go Julie?" He asked quietly. With one hand he traced Julie's wet cunt, his thumb pressing roughly against the fabric to rub slow tight circles against her clit, with the other he gently caressed the bite mark.

Julie always felt her words got tangled in her throat when Frank looked at her like this, like a starving man sat before a feast. He looked like he wanted to devour her. "She-" her voice hitched and her thighs trembled, "She really can't seem to help herself baby." Julie watched with hooded eyes as Frank palmed himself through his pants, his other hand toying with the edges of her soaked panties when he wasn't teasing her clit, it was maddening, but they had both perfected their addictions with one another.

"She got to my neck first, practically a little vampire," Julie gave a breathy chuckle and Frank smiled fondly at her, he paused his ministrations for a moment. Julie got a quick break from his fingers as he unbuttoned his jeans, wiggling them down just enough to where Julie could clearly see his bulge straining against his boxers. His fingers returned and she started to speak again.

Julie moaned as she told Frank how you had shoved her up against the wall, your thigh wedging between Julie's legs to rub against her cunt. You bit her first, it was savage and unexpected, it made Julie cry out and grind her hips against you. The hickies came next, much gentler than the bite, almost as if they were apologies. 

Frank gave Julie his undivided attention, his fingers sliding under Julie's panties to circle her opening, she was making such a mess with how wet she was. He knew she wouldn't cum until he told her she could though.

Julie's face was flushed darkly from arousal, her hips kept slowly tilting after Frank's fingers, they made eye contact for a long moment as Frank held his fingers still under her panties, let her rock her hips and rub her clit against his slick fingers on her own.

"Pretty girl, tell me what comes next, I wanna know how you got this little mark right here." Frank said softly, the fingers of his free hand tapping on the savage bite on Julie's upper thigh.

Julie bit her lip and nodded. Julie had told you how Frank had seen the last hickey you had given her, said that Frank had fucked Julie's mouth and then fucked her into the couch until her voice was too hoarse to even scream after you had left. You had told Julie that that just was her smart fuckin mouth deserved. Then your mouth went lower, shoving Julie's shirt up, you bit her again, this on time the ribs.

You told her that if you had the time you'd mark every inch of her.

Frank shoved Julie's shirt up as she spoke, sure enough there was another bite mark there. Frank freed himself from his boxers, the head of his cock resting against Julie's panties. She was so wet the fabric was transparent, Frank grabbed her by the hips and thrusted, his cock sliding so smoothly against her and making Julie stop her story with a loud whine.

"Frank.. please, I need you baby, I can't take it anymore." Julie begged, shifting her hips to make him slide against her more.

"No no no, don't 'baby' me, finish your story, go on." Frank purred, one hand wrapping around his cock to press his tip roughly against Julie's clit.

Julie knew the rules, she couldn't touch him, she couldn't touch herself, and she couldn't cum. Frank had all the control this time. She whimpered and whined, her nails digging into the cold floor. Her voice trembled as she spoke, telling Frank how you had asked Julie if she was wet, not even waiting for an answer before you shoved your hand down her pants.

You had found her wet and roughly shoved two of your fingers into her, your fingers curling and searching for her gspot. Once you found it, you abused it. The two of you were on a time limit, everything happened so quick. Julie had moaned so sweetly into your mouth as you fucked her up against the wall with your fingers. It was rough, messy, desperate, you couldn't get enough of her. You yanked your hand from inside of her and before Julie had even had time to complain, you had her pants and panties pulled down to her knees and your teeth were sinking into the soft meat of Julie's thigh. She screamed for you, her thighs shaking as you bit down harder. When you finally let go, you had slid your tongue against the stinging bite before closing all of your mouth around Julie's pussy and giving one needy taste.

Julie had almost cum then and there. Her head tipped back and knocked against the bricks, her hands curling into your hair and ruining your ponytail. You tasted all of her, moving her leg to where it draped over your shoulder and held her nice and open to you. Her pretty pink folds parted so easily under your tongue. You pulled off of her with a loud wet noise, your lips covered in Julie's wetness as you had smirked at her with such cocky satisfaction. You had her dripping wet and begging, Julie's hips twitched trying to get closer to your mouth again, needy noises and pleading words spilling from her lips just for you.

You stood, your hand closing around Julie's neck as you kissed her again, your tongues tangled together as you made Julie taste herself. Then, you left. You left Julie there flushed and panting, her slick sliding down her thighs and her pants still tangled at her knees.

Your last words were. "Next time I see you, I wanna hear from Frank himself how much he likes my work." After that, you had disappeared into the fog.

"You wanna cum for me baby girl?" Frank asked Julie as she finished her story, he pulled her panties to the side and got his cock nice and wet by rubbing it up against her slit. He smiled as Julie nodded furiously, tilting her hips to where his tip pressed right up against her dripping opening.

"Use your words, come on, tell Frank how much you want to cum on his cock like a good girl." He taunted, tapping his dick against her clit, oh he was so evil, but Julie loved it.

"Frank, please, I need you to fuck me, I need it so bad baby." Julie whined loudly. "Please give me your cock, I'll do anything, I just, please Frank, please fuck me." Julie said, her voice trembling and eyes blown wide and desperate as she looked at Frank.

"So good for me, always so good." Frank murmured, pressing himself forward until the tip of his cock popped in, he moaned as he felt Julie clench desperately around him. His thumb found her clit and it gave it a little tap. She clenched again and her thighs trembled. She wanted to cum so bad.

"I wanna hear your scream echo when you cum, you hear me?" Frank growled as his thumb pressed down roughly, making Julie keen needily.

She didn't even have time to answer before Frank shoved himself in to the hilt. Julie wailed, her arms flailing up to grasp onto Frank so hard that her nails drew blood as he roughly fucked her into the floor. Stars burst behind her eyes as she came undone, she barely registered Frank's desperate noise as she clenched and milked his cock.

He fucked her through her orgasm and into the next. Her body was so overstimulated that she started to wiggle away from Frank's fingers as he rubbed her clit, she pushed weakly at his chest and whined loudly as he fucked her through her second orgasm, his hands pinning hers above her head so she couldn't push him away anymore.

"Frank, Frank, I can't baby, I can't, it's too much, please." Julie gasped as he continued to fuck her. His thrusts were getting rough and sloppy, she was so wet that he slid down into her depths so easily, Julie kept getting lost in the feeling of his cock buried inside of her so deep.

"Shut up, shut the fuck up, you're gonna cum for me again." Frank growled and leaned down, he released her hands and sunk his teeth into the bite mark on her neck. 

Julie made a choked noise, her thighs locking tightly around Frank's hips as he forced another orgasm out of her. Her eyes rolled back and she trembled clenching vice tight around Frank's cock. He groaned her name into her neck, his cock twitching violently inside of her. After three more hard, deep, thrusts, Julie's body unlocked itself and she practically went limp beneath him.

Frank sat back up on his knees and watched his dick slowly slide in and out of Julie's overfucked pussy. It was flushed so pink and smeared with her own slick, his fingers found her clit again.

The noise Julie made was weak, desperate, addicting. "Baby girl," Julie whimpered, her kiss reddened lips formed into a trembling pout. "I'm gonna need you to cum for me one more time." Julie shook her head but Frank ignored her. "I wanna feel your pretty little pussy clench around me as I fill you up with my cum, ok? You're going to cum for me again." It was not a question, he was going to make her cum no matter what.

There were overstimulated tears dripping from the corners of her pretty green eyes, she sniffled and nodded. "Okay daddy, just for you." She said, and Frank's thrusting faltered as he almost finished then and there. 

"That's my good girl." He praised with hooded eyes, watching her whole body tremble and spasm as he put the lightest amount of pressure down as he circled her clit.

It wasn't much longer before Frank was at his own end, noises spilled past Julie's lips unfiltered as Frank fucked her sloppy and quick, his fingers slipping against her clit. "Fuck you're so good, you're such a good girl for me baby." Frank moaned, his hips snapping once roughly. "Cum for me, let Daddy feel you." He hissed as he felt Julie's insides starting to tremble around him.

Julie's back arched, her hands shoving at Frank again as she let out a massive scream, it echoed around the lodge as Frank fucked her through one last orgasm. He had to pin her down, his teeth sinking into her neck as he held her still and came deep inside of her, his hips moving slow and sloppy as he breathed Julie's name like a prayer.

After a few moments Frank pulled his softening cock out, causing them both to shiver. He shoved himself back into his boxers and rebuttoned his pants before gathering Julie's limp body into his arms and carried her to their room. She pressed sleepy kisses to his throat as he carried her up the steps and put her down on the bed.

"Hey, my pants.." she mumbled, blinking sleepily up at Frank. He nodded and turned to get them, but she reached out and grabbed him by the back of his pants. "No, no stay, get them later."

Frank let her pull her into the bed and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest. "Go to sleep, how are you even still awake after that, did I not fuck you hard enough?" Frank mumbled into the hair at the top of her head as she pressed gentle kisses to his chest.

A soft little giggle passed her lips and she tilted her head back to give Frank a quick peck on the lips. "What was the sex not good enough that you're still grumpy?" She quipped back, giggling again when he growled and tightened his arms around her.

"I'm not grumpy." He mumbled, pulling back and placing his hand on the side of her face, he traced the line of her cheek bone with his thumbs and gave her a rare gentle look. "I love you, Julie." His voice was soft, reverent almost.

Julie's breath hitched, her hand resting over Frank's chest to where she could feel his heart beat slow and steady. When Frank looked at her like this, like she was everything, it took her breath away. She pressed closer for another kiss, soft and sure. "I love you too, Frank Morrison."

Frank would never stop killing for Julie.

….

  
  


Evan Macmillan was currently situated at his workbench, his hands covered in grease as he fiddled with his bear traps. A crow perched up on a shelf watched curiously as he worked. He was currently trying to figure out the best ways to darken his traps and make them more difficult to see. 

Someone entered his realm but he paid it no mind, he was busy and if it was important enough they'd find him. It didn't take long before he heard soft footsteps entering his workshop. So it wasn't Michael, that only left one option. He didn't turn as he continued working.

Meg hopped up and sat on his workbench, her feet swaying back and forth above the ground. Neither of them spoke. After a while, Meg started to whistle a slow, familiar tune. Evan didn't mind the whistling, but he never bothered to ask her what songs she would pick. He probably wouldn't know them anyways.

They didn't always talk when she visited, they often sat in silence. In this unchanging world survivors and killers found peace in a variety of ways. Sometimes peace was just silent companionship filled with the sounds of tinkering and whistling. 

Meg stopped her song. "I have questions." She spoke matter of factly, turning to look at Evan. "Can you take your mask off, I wanna see your face." 

Evan huffed and sat down his tools, he wiped his hands off on his rag before removing his mask. He gave her a pointed, irritated look that she blatantly ignored. His face was twisted and scarred, but Meg had seen his face many times, she wasn't even fazed by his marred looks, she never had been. "What is it now?" He grumbled unhappily, wanting nothing more than to continue with his project. 

"What do you know about The Killer?" She asked

Evan made an uninterested noise and went back to his work. "Seen her in the woods, haven't met her, she's been keeping Michael busy though so that's gotta count for something." He said as he inspected his trap closely.

Meg was quiet for a long moment. "I don't like the survivor that came with her. Guy's a fuckin freak I know it." She mumbled, she didn't jump as Evan's hands faltered and the trapped snapped in his hands, narrowly avoiding catching his fingers.

"Oh?" Evan prompted, she was clearly going somewhere with that, and it was odd for her to blatantly dislike a fellow survivor. Sure she complained about a lot of them being helpless idiots, but she had never spoken about one like this before.

"Yeah, gives me the fuckin creeps. Even Claudette avoids him, I mean yeah she's an anxious little fucker but she's not mean like me. There's something going on, and have you seen the crows?" Evan nodded and she continued. "It hardly ever changes here, but I feel it, I feel something coming, don't you?" She asked, her hand gripping her shirt above her heart.

Evan sighed low and slow through his nose, his tired eyes watching the bird observe his work. "Yeah, I have." He said after a long quiet moment.

The silence stretched on in between them after that. Eventually the sound of whistling started to fill the perpetual twilight once again. Evan worked long through the night with Meg by his side. It was unconventional, taboo in its innocence. However, trials were trials, the Entity had to have her sacrifices. They had just both been here long enough to understand how the game is played. Killers, kill, and survivors, survived.

Both Evan and Meg were simple people, neither of them would ever understand how others fought so hard with The Entity's easy rules.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okokok I'm mad thirsty for Frank and Julie, no porn with our reader yet but it's going to be here before you know it!


	7. Just scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, gonna leave a warning that there are some non con elements to this chapter so if that upsets you I'd suggest skipping the ending to this chapter!

Endless trials. 

Endless.

Trials.

The entity was keeping you busy. SHE was hiding something from you. You knew this. She knew that you knew this. You had hardly been able to spend time with any of your fellow killers. You hardly ever saw Kate.

You would search for her when you saw her leave the clearing in between trials, and the entity would take you. You could try and pester your friends for information about the entity or Freddy and The Entity's fog would consume you. Julie had begun to think you had a masochist streak with how often you tested your will against The Entity.

You were in yet another trial. The Hawkins research facility. One survivor struggling on the hook, one dead, one dead on their next hook, and one you had yet to see. You didnt really like this location that much, you much preferred the outdoor areas. Being in a closed building made you anxious and irritable. Like a caged animal.

You were especially brutal in trials like these.

You had been stalking through the halls, but a violent pull in your gut tells you your survivor had been unhooked. You rushed back to the hook, the red scratch marks were still present but fading fast. You slowed your movement. Treading lightly on your toes as you strained to hear as far as possible.

There. Whimpering. You pushed yourself to max speed, as you got closer you heard the injured survivor cry out in agony and then two sets of pounding feet. The scratches split. 

You followed the one marred by blood splatters. The girl was hard to catch, you'll give her that, but one wrong move in your dance around a fallen pallet made her fall to your rusted blade.

_ Hook her.  _ You twisted your blade inside of her.  _ Sacrifice her, body and soul, to me.  _ Her screams echoed down the hall.  _ Have Her blood Drip from her Broken Flesh.  _ You withdrew your blade from her body and she writhed in vain against you as you hauled her beaten body to the hook.  _ Good catch, once again, my faithful servant.  _ You didn't stay to watch her be consumed.  _ You will be rewarded for your loyalty.  _ Of course you will. As always.

Alright then. Two down, two to go.

_ Find them. Give them to Me. My desire is yours, kill them. Kill them All and you Will be rewarded.  _

__ You got it, you got it, fuckin hell. Kill them all, you never struggled with that task. Why was she so intent on that this trial? 

You went back to searching. Just as you were moving to check a generator you hadn't checked on in a while you saw it roar to life and light up. There was only one left now. You rushed forward to find the survivor that completed it but instead found two. The man that was constantly smoking and..

And

Kate? How could she have been so close to you for so long and you hadn't known she was here. SHE was the one hiding from you? Your vision went red and you tunneled after her. She would avoid you no longer. You HAD to have her. You had been aching to feel her skin against yours for what felt like forever.

She was quick on her feet, creative in her pathing, you could hardly ever predict her. After she threw a pallet down for distance you slowed your steps again. You knew they couldn't sense you as well as you focused and moved slowly. She must of thought she had really lost you because you heard the soft noise of a locker being quietly shut.

You entered the room the sound came from. There were three lockers in this room. Two together, one separated. You walked to the one standing alone and ripped the doors open. Kate squealed when your blade sunk into the wood next to her head and your free hand wrapped around her throat.

_ Good girl. Hook her. _

You didn't immediately haul her from the locker, you were caught in those doe like eyes.

Oh Kate, how can you have such expressive, innocent eyes in a place like this? 

You felt like you had been parched for days and she was your first sip of cold water.

_ Hook her.  _ The more you ignored her the louder the whispers became.

Now that you had her you were torn. You wanted her to like you. You wanted her to meet you in the woods between trials. You WANTED her. She was YOURS why does The Entity like to keep her from you.

She was panting anxiously and you could tell she was confused as to why you didn't drag her out and throw her limp body on the hook that was only a few steps away. The Entity wailed in your mind to do it. It was hard to concentrate with these whispers so loud they were nearly deafening. 

It was hard to speak, you had to force every word out. "Meet me in the woods after the trial. I'm coming for you. I want to talk." You bit out, even to your ears you sounded furious and scary. It was just so hard to speak. You couldn't help it, couldn't she see? Couldn't she?

She could not, her head whipped back and forth as she violently shook her head. Your hand tightened for a moment in fury. Don't get mad, don't get mad, she's scared. Your hand relaxed as you forced yourself to calm down. The Entity was making it known how displeased it was. Hissing unintelligible words in your ears as you continued to willfully deny her of her sacrifice.

It took a long moment before you managed to force out one final word, it was so hard. So hard to not give in and listen to the whispers. Itd be so easy. Just kill her. Sacrifice her. Kill her. Kill her.  _ GIVE HER TO ME.  _ "Please." You groaned, you sounded like you were dying and it nearly felt like it, it was a burning sensation deep in your body, eating away your heart and guts, replacing them with smoking coal.

She was doing no better than you, dripping sweat, eyes darting back and forth searching for an opening to escape. She probably shouldn't be talking to you either. When you said please you saw her regain a bit of her focus. She nodded, jerky and slow and then flinched. Kate's head tipped back until it knocked against the locker, her lips pursed as she raged her own will against the entity. 

"Do you know Jeremy Forge." Kate managed to hiss out, it wasn't a question.

It was if the smoking coal inside of you suddenly became a roaring flame. It would have hurt less if she had stabbed you. You had no idea what kind of expression you had on your face, you felt disjointed, nearly out of body. Kate looked more terrified than ever.

It was if you had finally snapped. The whispers roared in your ears as you dropped your weapon. Your hands gripped tightly at Kate's upper arms as you violently shook her.

Do you know Jeremy Forge.

You do, don't you.

"You do not go near him. You stay as far away as you can from him. Do not be alone with him. Do not trust him." You snarled as you rattled her, the rage was pouring out of you. You were spiraling. Your entire being was being burned and charred from the inside out.

Kate whimpered and cried in your hold, you knew you were hurting her. You couldn't stop. You couldn't stop.

It was if she knew a second before you dissociated what was about to happen. Your hands left her arms and reached for her throat, you wouldn't let him hurt her.. In that moment, Kate managed to elbow you in the gut. Flames burst within your body as you shriek and stumble back. She sprints past you and by the time you recover and grab your weapon, Kate is gone. 

You ruined it.

The last generator roars to life.

_ You ruin everything.  _

You could practically taste your bloodlust. It was the only sensation you could really grasp at the moment as your body sped towards the exit gate that had been closest to the last generator. At least the gates were close some far away part of you noticed. You found the bleeding boy easily enough. You hooked him right in front of the exit gate he so foolishly tried to open. His screams had not satisfied you the way you wanted. You were so out of it, running on autopilot that after you sacrificed him you couldn't even remember what he looked like.

There's still one more. You had to find them, they would give you what you wanted. You'd make sure of that. You'd been too quick with the boy. That was it. He didn't bleed enough. His screams weren't the ones you needed to hear.

After realizing the survivor wasn't coming to the gates, surely realizing it was a death wish, you went out in search of the hatch. 

You prowled the halls and rooms with ease, your feet ghosting softly along the filthy floors. Your eyes roamed every inch of space, a twitch, a mark, a sigh, you searched for anything that would lead you to your prey. It took you longer than you'd like to find it but soon enough you could hear its beckoning call. 

You found it. 

And you found her. Kate. It was Kate. Of course it was Kate.

The moment you recalled your moment of failure was the moment she noticed you standing by the hatch.

You had to watch her face as she realized she was never going to make it to the hatch. Her eyes met yours and you saw her resign herself to her fate.

Oh Kate.  _ Kate. _

_ One last chance. _

One last chance. You should slam the hatch shut. Tunnel after her. Bring her to her knees with your weapon. Sacrifice her and right your wrongs against The Entity. This sacrifice meant more than others.

One last chance. Your eyes searched desperately across her face. You ached for it to show anything other than helplessness. 

It took everything you had. You tore your eyes from her, and willed yourself to walk out of the room.

Every step was heavier than the last. The burning was back. The Entity hissing violently in your ears. Once you were out of sight you collapsed to your knees. Your vision was blacking out, you had begun to cough uncontrollably, shrinking into a fetal position as you shook and burned from the inside out.

_ You ruined everything.  _

After what had felt like an eternity of time to you, but in reality was just a few moments, you heard Kate's feet pound across the floor. The hatched slammed shut. 

Silence.

The trial started to tremble and shake around you, bits and pieces of the walls starting to crumble down. You could do nothing more than writhe in fire and agony.

_ Why will you not listen.  _ The not question was shrieked into your ear drums. Spider like appendages burst from the ground. They pierced your wrists and chest, as The Entity drew you up to your knees.

Your shriek of pain was wet as you choked and vomited, your blood beginning to fill your lungs.

You didn't die. Tears filled your eyes and poured down your blood covered cheeks, most of it not your own, but that was beginning to change.

_ Time and time again.  _ More tendrils snaked from the ground, they twitched erratically as they emerged in front of your lap.  _ You. BLATANTLY refuse to listen.  _ Blood dripped from your ears, you think one of your ear drums may have burst from the strength of the whispers. You watched as The Entity coiled and snapped, the tentacles in front of you burrowed into your knees, tying you to the ground in your weakened state.

You still didn't die.

You couldn't do anything other than tremble and sob as the tendrils in your wrists dragged you forward. The Entity shaped you into a macabre version of worship. You were on her hands and knees for her. Her servant. You used every ounce of your strength to keep your chin up. Your last act of defiance. You knew why you fought her. Despite the gifts, the treats, the lawless utopia you have been allowed in to. Despite it all. The only loyalty you knew was to yourself. She couldn't buy you and it infuriated her.

_ You think you understand everything. _

You felt a thick tentacle slide under your shirt and up your spine.

_ You know nothing. And you will reflect on it as you are punished. _

The tendril flexed and pierced the back of your skull, you were dead before your chin hit the ground. Your bones began to snap as the entity coiled around your broken body, crushing you into nothing as the trial finally fell apart.

  
  


……...

  
  


You didn't sleep in this forest. You apparently could if you wanted to, but you never seemed to have the time. Sometimes though, when you were being transferred back home after a trial, it had such a dreamlike feeling. 

That's what was happening now. 

You were laying limply on the dirty mattress, gazing blankly at the ceiling when you watched the light sway above you. You heard the noise of the shed door opening. The rustle of chains, the snap of a lock, then the cellar doors opening. 15 creaky steps. 

You pushed yourself up to your knees, rubbing your eyes and blinking sleepily at him. "Jeremy." You greeted with a yawn. His shirt and a pair of panties were the only clothes you had on. 

The fact that you were covered in bruises went unspoken between you two.

He stopped apologizing a long time ago.

He was standing there awkwardly before he approached you, but quickly moved to crouch at the edge of the mattress next to you. When he said your name, it was hesitant. "I know things have been rough the last few months." His hands reached out to cup your face in his hands.

You flinched and looked away. You didn't fight it. He didn't back away.

"If you promise to be really good I can show you something that I know will make you happy again." You looked at him curiously and he rewarded you with a smile. That was a good sign, Jeremy in a good mood was a rare treat.

"You have to promise not to scream. If you're good we can see about maybe giving you a little more freedom. You remember when we talked about the flowers right?" You nodded mutely.

"Say it. Promise me you won't scream, or something like this will never happen again." An older part of you knew this was a test.

You just didn't care anymore.

"I promise, I won't scream Jeremy." You said.

He finally released your face and kissed you before pulling you to your feet. Just standing up was exhausting nowadays. You were so tired. He held you close as he guided you up the steps, he smelled like fresh earth and sweat, his tight grip on you never faltered. 

Once you were in the upper part of the shed, Jeremy motioned for you to stay back and then with one final warning look, he pushed the front doors open.

You had to shield your eyes from the blinding light, you didn't know how long it had been since you had last seen the sun…

You didn't scream.

You heard Jeremy move, he pulled your hands away from your eyes and he pulled you into his arms as he sat on the dirty floor. You were still scrubbing furiously at your watering eyes, waiting for them to adjust, when he whispered your name in your ear.

Your eyes finally adjusted, and you still didn't scream.

Swaying softly in the summer breeze, were hundreds of freshly planted flowers. His arms circled around you as your bottom lip began to tremble fat tears spilling earnestly down your cheeks.

You ached to be out there amongst the flowers and sun. You nodded rapidly as he asked you if you liked it and he made a pleased noise against the back of your neck. He began to slowly pepper kisses along your neck and shoulder. A car honked in the distance. 

_ Run, scream, if you run for it now you WILL be noticed.  _

You didn't though. It had been a long time since you felt a dark urge that strong. You didn't know that. You couldn't know that. He would catch you and hurt you and then you'd never see the sun again..

_ Run. Scream. _

Jeremy hands slid under your shirt and you winced as he bit down on your shoulder. Your couldn't tear your eyes away from the flowers. 

If you ran he would catch you.

_ Run. _

He was getting hard against you, you could feel it. His hands reached between your legs. Rubbing furiously and forcing you to get wet for him. You let out a weak moan, he shushed you, but you didn't scream. This is the part you usually closed your eyes, but you didn't want to waste this view. 

_ Scream. _

But you didn't. You let him push you to your knees. You let him slide your panties down your thighs.You didn't even scream when he shoved himself so deep inside of you it made your eyes water.

Your cheek scraped against the flitly floor with every thrust. Your body rocking in time to the sway of the flowers.

They were so beautiful in the summer sun.

You longed for the forest, the silence, the safety. Your heart ached, mourning the version of yourself that was almost completely shriveled and gone. You should have known, you knew better than anyone that the only one that was to ever be trusted, was yourself.

You still didn't scream.

_ You didn't scream. _

After he was done with you he left you limp and dripping fluids in a pile on your mattress. He ran his fingers through your hair and when you didn't even turn to look at him, he left.

15 creaky steps.

The doors close, chains rattle and a lock snaps.

You listen as the shed doors shut and his footsteps fade into the distance.

_ Why wouldn't you scream. _ Your mind hissed, your darkness more furious than ever.

You curled in yourself and ignored it. You knew it wouldn't have worked anyway.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things look bleak! But fear not, our dear reader insert wont be the Entity's punching bag forever! I'm torn between the next chapter being a pov swap or jumping right back in with our killer, what do you guys think?


	8. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, now is where the story really starts, isnt it? This story might be longer than I originally planned. Think of this chapter more as an ending of part one of this story, I cant wait to show you guys what I have in store!

The first breath you took was a massive gasp, your eyes flying open as you awoke in the cellar. You were panting, spiraling as you scrambled to right your senses. Your hands flew to your face and you winced, like your skin was bruised. You sat up and looked at your body, your vision going hazy and distant as you tried to separate yourself from what you were actually seeing.

Beaten. Bruised.Your entire body trembled. No. No no no. No, this can't be happening again. You can't. You can't do this again. Your comfortable clothes were gone, replaced with a stained shirt of Jermey's. 

You froze for a moment, feeling dazed and confused as your sanity shriveled away from what was taking place. You even stopped your breath, your mind fraying and cracking at the edges. 

It took one thought to break you, the tenuous grip you had on your sanity broke.

_ You didn't scream.  _

A violent sob wrenched it's way up your throat and it was if your body moved of it's own accord. Tears clouded your vision as you sprinted up the stairs. Your hands tore open the caller doors, you barely registered your old faded scratch marks lining the inside. The shed door was open as you ran as fast as you could toward the gate.

You hated crying but you couldn't stop, it was pouring out of you. The anger, the helplessness, the hurt, the fear, all of it, all at once. It was overwhelming, agonizing, the only comprehensible thing you could think to do was to run. You'd be safe in the woods.

The woods were the only safe place you had ever known.

You crushed flowers beneath your bare feet, a new addition to your realm. It was hard to think about that though when you had the constant phantom feeling that you still had Jeremy's seed dripping between your thighs.

You didn't even have panties. Jeremy's shirt hung low on your thighs and covered everything, but you still knew. You hated it.

You hated everything, it was broiling, bubbling inside of you as you reached the gate. Red hot anger flooded your veins. Why did the bad things always happen to you? Why did The Entity go this far, she had taken your memories from you, that was something you had long understood. But returning them felt like she had shoved a white hot knife right through your skull, if that's what it felt like to just have one returned, you didn't want any more.

You reached the gate, you could see the fog rolling in lazily from the forest, beckoning you closer, welcoming you to their depths. You felt a fraction of your control reform as you closed the distance between you and the forest. You'd be safe there..

But when you reached the end of the gate thick black briars shot from the ground barring you from exiting, at their highest they were easily three times your size. You were trapped. 

And just like that, your control was gone once again.

You were trapped.

You began to punch and tear at the newly formed wall. Tears blinding your vision as you frantically tried to escape.

You finally screamed. 

And it wasn't because the briars tore into your flesh, mangling your hands with every frantic grasp. It wasn't from rage or regret. You collapsed, blood dripping down your arms, staining your lap and shirt. It wasn't from physical pain. It was the moment you registered that aside from your sobs, the world was quiet. There wasn't a single whisper that you could hear.

You were alone. Really truly alone. 

You wailed to the starless sky. You didn't know how to be alone anymore. Michael, The Legion, Kate, even the ever present whispers, you had grown too comfortable. 

The worst part was, you could hardly even remember what it even felt like to be alone. All your memories were from after you had been taken by The Entity.

You hiccupped and sobbed, shrinking into a fetal position at the exit gate. You didn't want to move.

You didn't want to think.

You didn't want to even breathe.

Your eyes fell shut and you lost consciousness.

  
  


…….

  
  


You had found a chirping baby bird. It was hopping around weakly beneath a tree. It looked too small to fly.

You wanted to touch it, you had never touched a bird before.

Daddy always said no pets because it would just be another mouth to feed.

You crept closer, being extra sneaky so it wouldn't notice you. When you got close it did notice you, but you were big and it was small so you won. You scooped up your prize in your hands and it chirped frantically, its entire body flailing. 

You held it still as you pet it and inspected it. It was kind of ugly, brown and grey with beady eyes, and it would NOT shut up.

_ What would it feel like to squeeze it? _ The thought whispered through your mind and your eyes widened in excitement. 

That was a great idea.

Your little hands closed tighter around the baby bird, its chirping turning into squawking. There was a pretty little crunching noise, and quickly after that, the bird was finally quiet.

You relaxed your hold and it layed limply in your hands. You curiously grabbed it by the wings and inspected it, stretching them apart so you could see all of it. It was much prettier this way.

You decided you wanted to go show Mom because surely she would think it was pretty too.

You sprinted barefoot to the back door, the grass squishing between your toes. "Mommy, mommy!" You called banging the door open and entering the kitchen. "Look what I found!" 

She was making dinner, Daddy got home soon and he always got mad if dinner wasn't ready on time. Daddy always seemed to be mad at Mommy though, but that was grownup stuff. You were supposed to go to your room and mind your business when he was mad.

She dusted off her hands on her apron and turned, giving you a gentle smile. You loved your Mommy but she always looked like she was about to cry. "What is it sweetheart?" She questioned, sliding down to her knees so she could be the same height as you.

You grinned at her before finally pulling the baby bird from where you had been hiding it behind your back. You shoved it in her face. Since it didn't move any more it was easy to show her the pretty patterns. "Look! So pretty!" You crooned up at her, your cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so wide.

Her face paled and she knocked the bird from your little hands with a gasp. Your eyes welled with fat tears and you started to sniffle as she grabbed a napkin and wrapped up that baby bird, taking it away from you.

"Baby no, shhh it's ok. It's ok." Your mom said quickly, noticing your sadness. She grabbed you by your hand and took you to the bathroom. As you both washed your hands, Mommy told you all about how dead things had germs and that baby bird was dead. When things died you didn't touch them because they would give you germs and make you sick. When something dies, you're supposed to have a funeral, be sad for a while, and then you move on. At least that's what Mommy said. She looked really sad as she said it.

She went to go finish dinner and she sent you on a mission to find a little box for the bird so you could bury him and he could go to bird heaven.

Daddy got home and you had dinner, he didn't even yell. He refused to help, but after dinner you and Mommy went outside and dug a hole in a nice shady spot near the tree line.

You picked some tiny flowers that Daddy called weeds and your mom sang a soft pretty song as you buried it. You stood beside her for a long time, hugging her, holding her close as her hand gently pet the top of your head. The sun had just set and you decided that this was your favorite time of day, when it was just turned dark and everything was calm.

She sang for a long time, and when Daddy called you both back inside her voice wavered in its song and you saw a single tear fall.

Taking your hand in hers, she led you back inside.

You loved funerals, that was so much fun and you know Mommy liked spending the time with just you instead of Daddy too.

You made a big plan, but a week later when you brought your mom another dead baby bird, this time wrapped in a napkin, you told her you found this one in the backyard too. A funny look when across her face as she went pale again, she looked worried and sad. She held you close and cried and asked you not to do it anymore.

You didn't understand. Didn't Mommy want to have another funeral with you too?

_ She would never understand.  _ The dark thought burst in your mind and you shivered in your moms hold. She just squeezed you tighter and held you close on the kitchen floor, her tears soaking your shirt.

Daddy was mad that dinner wasn't ready when he got home.

You didn't have another funeral, after dinner Daddy sent you to your room, and for the rest of the night you tried to block out the sounds of yelling and crying so you could go to sleep. By the time you finally drifted off, your pillow was soaked with tears of your own.

  
  


….

  
  


You were awake again, your body curled into a ball at the exit gate where you remembered losing consciousness. This new memory left you feeling dazed and out of it. It was like you could feel the pieces slipping back into place slowly. You looked at your arms. The blood was sticky and congealed and you noticed that in your frenzy, you had lost a few fingernails as well.

The sting of pain is the only thing that registered. Your mind was turned off as you ran on auto pilot. You couldn't leave, the briars still blocked your path, so you rose to your feet and walked to the house. Your entire body ached as you moved, you didn't look at the shed. You didn't look at the flowers. Walking up the porch steps was agonizing, but the steps you took to reach the second story was ten times worse. You left smears of blood and handprints all along your path. 

You limped your way into the closest room. It was the room you had picked for yourself all those trials ago. You were suddenly so very tired. You dripped blood all the way to the bed. It was if the weight of the world was pressing you down into the depths. The darkness. You remember the darkness now. The helpless aching feeling of choking on air. As if the very oxygen you breathed was poison to you. 

You needed to sleep. You didn't feel it as much when you were asleep. You bit the inside of your cheek to quiet yourself as you climbed into the bed, your hands were too mangled to attempt to get under the covers.

You stared at the ceiling, but not really. The edges of your vision went fuzzy as your mind started to slow down and dissociate again. You winced as you coughed up a bit of blood.

Sleep. Sleep would fix things.

You closed your eyes.

You missed having your biggest problems being both Julie and Frank wanting to fuck you first. You missed Michael's overwhelming presence. 

You missed, yourself. Who were you really? Certainly not the woman that came here. Your heart ached as you remembered her nerve. You were so weak now. Surly The Entity had made a mistake. Someone as weak and rotten and frail as you deserved to be amongst the survivors. 

Frank had called them sheep. You had laughed and agreed, and look at you now.

Pathetic.

Weak.

Vile.

You took one last slow deep breath, and fell asleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is rewriting a chapter 5 times overkill?? I wish I had a beta reader lmfaooo I'm too ADHD for this shit


	9. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so for you guys following the story. With this update I changed the ending of the previous chapter, added another chapter before that(chapter 6), and have now added this one. It was a busy week, that's basically two and a half chapters than usual. Chapter 6 is MASSIVE kms

You were 14, this was your first birthday since you had started living with June and Marten. On the surface level everything was fine, you fit in well at school, you had even made a few nice friends. None of them were as good as  _ her  _ though, you thought angrily. Your hand trembled as you ran a brush through your hair. 

You glared at yourself in the mirror before closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, you shoved the rage back. You reopened your eyes, gazing absently, you continued your task.

There was a knock at the door and June's happy voice sounded loudly from outside. "Sweetheart hurry, Marten's about to leave for work, he really wants to give you your present before he goes in!"

"Yes Ma'am! I'll be out in just a second!" You said cheerily, matching her tone. She left and you sat your brush down a bit too hard, the plastic making a sharp noise at it hit  _ their fancy fucking counter tops.  _

You  _ hate  _ being bothered. You didn't  _ care _ it was your birthday. You didnt  _ want  _ whatever  _ stupid fucking presents  _ they got you.

You screwed your eyes shut, forcing yourself to take slow deep breaths. You had been so good since you got here. June and Marten were nice people. If you fuck up and they don't want you anymore, you'd be just some foster kid. You wouldn't get sent back to  _ her. _ Your hands gripped tightly at the granite counter.

It was getting harder and harder to control yourself. The longer you went without doing  _ the bad things  _ the more your control was strained. You were wound tight enough to snap. The darkness kept pressing and pushing at you, the dark broiling feelings lurking just below the surface.

All at once, you gave one final deep breath before opening your eyes again. You looked at yourself in the mirror.

Why did you have to always look so tired?

You left the bathroom and put a bit of pep in your step as went down the steps and into the kitchen. June was trying to hide her smile behind her coffee mug, she was pretty, but you had more of a thing for blondes. You gave her a lopsided grin, as long as she didn't know what you were thinking you were in the clear.

She finished her sip off coffee and sat her mug down. "Wait right there and don't move, Marten's bringing in your present now." She was clearly very excited which made you think it might be something big, more than you deserved. 

Your smile twitched, but it stayed in place, you  _ really  _ didn't want them to make a big deal about this. "You really didn't have to get me anything." The words tumbled past your lips before you could stop them. You saw the look on her face and kicked yourself internally. You need to learn to keep  _ your fucking mouth _ shut.

"Oh sweetheart don't say-" whatever she was about to say was cut off as Marten burst through the door, heaving a large present in his arms through the door. Oh no.

"There she is, there's the birthday girl!" He called out with a wide grin. The box wiggled in his arms.  _ No _

_ No please. _

As Marten lowered the box, a gangly brown puppy tumbled out, his too big paws unable to balance perfectly yet. If the fall hurt, he didn't seem to mind as he quickly righted himself and ran up to you, tail wagging furiously.

You froze in place and felt all the blood drain from your face. You had been  _ so good.  _ Why? Why  _ now? _ The puppy jumped up at you, his front paws pushing against your lower thighs as it yipped loudly, demanding your attention. 

_ What an awful fucking noise.  _ Marten was saying something but your own thoughts were loud enough to drown him out. You were locked in place, starting to tremble as you stared down at the puppy.  _ Rat bones are so easy to break, what would his feel like? Could you do it? Would you do it? Could you break his spine by stomping on him? Remember when you found the medical books in Marten's study? How many spinal discs does a dog have? Surely it would try to bite you if you strangled it, but what's a puppy gonna do really? Break the skin? Maybe bruise you? You've had far worse. It would struggle so much more than anything else you had gotten your hands on. Touch it, just touch him, do it. I bet you would love it. _

_ I think you would love to sink your fingers into that soft fur. It looks just as soft as her hair was, doesn't it? I think you should take that pretty bow wrapped around its neck and tighten it until- _

Marten scooped up the puppy from in front of you, it was wiggling furiously in his arms, after noticing those things you realized he was in the middle of apologizing to you. "-So sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were afraid of dogs, I saw you watching the neighbor's and thought you must have wanted one." The words tumbled quickly past his lips, frantically trying to make this up to you. He thought you were  _ scared? _

You realized how stiff you were and forced yourself to relax, however, when June reached out a hand to you, you misinterpreted it, your brain was just too tightly wound to comprehend why someone would reach for you in a compassionate way. You slapped her hand away and darted backwards until your back and palms thudded against the wall. Your chest was heaving, eyes blown wide in panic as all of what you just did caught up to you.

When June said your name, her voice sounded so soft and so sad. "Hey, no it's ok I-"

Look at how quickly you ruined things, you were seconds away from murdering a puppy and then you slapped June when she tried to comfort you. The words burst out of you before you could stop them, interrupting June, you had to give them something or they would get rid of you, even if it's not the truth. "Daddy- um my Dad never allowed me to have pets, said he'd- he'd kill anything I tried to bring home 'cause he didn't want to have another mouth to feed." Tears started to pool in your eyes as you started to panic, as long as they didnt know what you were thinking you were safe right? Right?

You sniffled and a few tears finally started to fall as you watched the heartbreak form of June and Marten's faces. June approached you slowly and took you into her arms. "Oh baby, shhhh, it's going to be ok." You buried your face in her chest and your arms wrapped around her so tightly as you choked on a sob. She was almost as good as your real mom at times like this. She held you close and pet your hair gently until you stopped crying so hard.  _ You've gotten so good at this, little liar. _

When you finally pulled away, June was smiling gently at you and Marten was much closer. "Here, don't be scared, just pet him. We won't take him away or hurt him. I promise." The puppy wiggled excitedly in Marten's grasp, his wide brown eyes focused only on you.

June guided your hand slowly to him and rested your hand on his head. After a few moments you trusted yourself enough to pet him on your own. He pressed eagerly into your hands and you made your smile match the ones that June and Marten wore.

_ How disappointing, it's soft, but it feels nothing like her hair.  _

…..

You woke slowly, which unfortunately brought consciousness to your aching body. A grown slipped past your bloodily lips and your arms twitched involuntarily causing you to let out a strangled hiss. You then made it your personal mission to not make any more noise. It was weak.

You looked at the ceiling, you didn't think you could look at the torn flesh right now. 

Your body… ached. Your mind... ached. It was if someone had shoved a knife in between the two halves of your brain. Who you were before and who you were when you came here, it was as if the two forces were violently clashing, each of them viciously battling the other for dominance. 

And you, you were just a helpless spector of your own beautiful demise. This slow aching death, never mind your surface wounds, as your mind was being torn at with teeth and claws, your body was rotting, breaking itself down from the inside out.

You didn't scream.

The softest, most pained chuckle passed your lips. The noise was deafening in the cold, quiet room. Slow, steady tears started to drip from the sides of your eyes. There were a million reasons as to why you could be crying now, but you couldn't place your finger on the emotion that drove it.

Could emptiness be an emotion?

You didn't really feel it last time did you? A plunge, a snap, a stab. Those were a few of the quick ways to die. But death, death was versatile. You had seen what it was like to have your life ended in an instant. Now you get to savor it, didn't you, didn't you? 

You really were being punished.

You were going to die here, cold, weak, and alone.

The worst part of it though was how right it felt.

This is what you deserve, isn't it?

You were savage, vile, no better than a rabid dog. You deserved to be put down.

Your gut twisted sharply it felt as if your stomach was collapsing in on itself. Your mangled hands twisted in the blanket.

The darkness pushed and prodded at your mind. You wished you would just die so you didn't have to hear your own thoughts anymore.

You have always been rotten, ever since you listened to the darkness and crushed that bird when you were barely just a child. Oh you push it away, you shove the darkness in neat little boxes and banish them to the back of your mind.

But you love it don't you? Don't you? You loved the rush you got when you killed it. You stopped bringing them home after the second bird but you kept doing it, didnt you? Bugs, birds, mice, you weren't one to discriminate. Ever since you got here, you were relentless in your trials. You loved to make them scream. Make them bleed.

Your heart beat kept getting slower and slower, you wheezed softly with every little breath.

How did Marten and June ever believe that the puppy that they had gotten for you had run away? Their poor, fucked up daughter replacement had cried so hard when she told them it had gotten out when she wasn't paying attention. But you weren't crying because the dog got out, were you?

You were crying because you loved killing it, you couldn't stop, and if you ever got caught, your life would be over. 

You cried because you're a monster.

The memories stabbed and tore at the back of your eyes. Forcing you to see your own sins.

Just at your heart tumbled to a stop, a final tear slid down your lifeless face.

The eyes of crows watched as the girl had perished. That had been watching her. From the moment she disturbed them as she burst from the depths of the she their eyes had been on her. They had moved from the yard to the tree by the window of her room. Watching. Waiting. They were the wardens of the realm. They saw all, they knew all. The Entity's pets. She watched her world through their eyes. Thousands upon thousands of them existed here, in the realms, the trials, the forest, she had eyes everywhere.

But right here, right now, in this slow stretch of time, she only had her focus on  _ you _ .

_ What more do you deserve to make it where you will no longer fail me? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so with you guys that have been keeping up with the story, do you like the little changes I made? Dont worry, the stuff I took out is definitely going to come up again later, but I felt like I kinda rushed it. Our dear Reader can't get off too easily, can she?

**Author's Note:**

> So! How do you feel about yourself? Lots of questions and only a few have been answered. I dont know where I'm going with this ship wise, I think our reader is gonna stick closer to killers though. (I am interested in having her form a soft spot for Kate though but we'll have to see if that works out!) Please comment and let me know what you guys think, if I made any errors, ect


End file.
